El hermano mayor
by Doce Espadas
Summary: Lincoln siempre fue el hermano del medio, pero ahora gracias a Lisa experimentara lo que se siente ser el mayor. ¿Cómo hará Lincoln para adaptarse a este nuevo cambio? ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus hermanas? De seguro todo terminará mal. (Mi primera historia)
1. Chapter 1

-Bienvenidos a otro día en la casa Loud- dijo Lincol mirando hacia adelante- O debería decir noche ya son más de las diez, hoy tenemos un tema muy importante: Favores. Lo bueno de tener diez hermanas y que cada una tenga sus propios gustos es que pueden ayudarte de muchas maneras-.  
Lincoln recordó cuando Lori le prestó su celular en el parque para llamar a Clide e invitarlo para que los acompañara, cuando Leni le compró unos pantalones solo porque pensó que se vería bien en ellos, todas las canciones que tocó Luna para musicalizar el momento, Las veces que Luan animo sus fiestas de cumpleaños con globos, Lynn ayudándolo a practicar deportes, Lucy prestando su pintura negra para su clase de arte, Lola y Lana a bañar a las mascotas (Lana cepillándolos con jabón y Lola peinándose después) y Lisa con la tarea, Lily no contaba porque solo es una bebe.

-Lo malo es que a beses hay que devolveros-. Como cuando tuvo que modelar para Leni o ayudar con su equipo a Luna.

No siempre sus hermanas le pedían algo a cambio ya que siempre que Lincoln veía que sus hermanas necesitaban ayuda se las daba incluso antes que se la pidieran.-Hoy le prometí a Lisa ayudarla con uno de sus experimentos por haberme ayudado a mí a aprobar el examen y eso solo significa una cosa…

Lincoln abrió la perta de la habitación de Lisa.

-Lincoln, que bueno que llegaste-. Dijo Lisa dentro de su habitación con un frasco lleno de material verdoso, brillante y una sonrisa sospechosa.

-Tener que ser el conejillo de indias- Concluyo Lincoln.- Muy bien qué será esta vez, ¿me crecerán verrugas? ¿Mi piel se volverá multicolor? ¿O a caso me contagiaras alguna enfermedad peligrosa y luego trataras de curarme?-.

Lisa entre cerró los ojos- Por favor Lincoln, ni que fuera a matarte- _"Aunque eso de la enfermedad suena interesante"._ \- Solo necesito que pruebes esto y me digas a que te sabe, te prometo que no le he puesto ningún material radioactivo-.

-O bueno, si es así no hay problema- Toma el frasco y se bebe el contenido de un sorbo. De haber mantenido los ojos abiertos mientras bebía hubiese visto la sonrisa malévola de su hermanita. –Mmm… Sabe a piña-.

-Excelente- Dijo Lisa con los ojos entre cerrados y tocándose los dedos. –Bueno eso es todo Lincoln, gracias y que descanses- Sin decir más empujó a Lincoln afuera y le deseo buenas noches.

-Que raro, normalmente los experimentos de Lisa son más peligrosos e inestables- Suelta un enorme bostezo.-Bueno quizás solo buscaba la manera de hacer fabricar alguna bebida nutritiva-.

Entró a su habitación y se metió en la cama. Necesitaría energía cuando sea de mañana y empiece otro día en la casa Loud.

Ya de día Lincoln se levantó lentamente mientras su cabeza no dejaba de dar vuelta, sintió como si hubiese dormido mil años, somnoliento se dirigió al baño y para su total sorpresa no vio a ninguna de sus hermanas.- _"Seguro están abajo desayunando"-._ Pensó mientras seguía su camino, sólo llevaba puesto su pantalón pero lo sentía demasiado apretado y todo a su alrededor lo veía más pequeño. Ya en el baño, abrió la canilla y se mojo la cara para terminar de despertarse. Al mirar al frente no vio en el espejo su reflejo, sino un adolescente con el pelo blanco.

-HAAAAAAAA…- Su grito debió de oírse por toda la casa e inclusive fuere de esta, pero estaba tan sorprendido mirándose en el espejo que no escuchó el sonido de pisadas subiendo la escalera. Cuando giro su cabeza vio a sus diez hermanas mirándolo con ojos abiertos y llenos de terror excepto por Lisa quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-UN PERVERTIDO- Grito Leni rompiendo el silencio.

-No esperen soy Lin…- No pudo terminar porque Luan le lanzo una tarta a la cara y antes de poder limpiarse los ojos Lynn lo derribo con una tacleada y Luna empezó a ahorcarlo con una llave. Lori estaba llamando a la policía, Luci picaba al "extraño" con su cepillo de dientes, Lola y Lana acompañaban a Leni con sus gritos y Lily (sostenida por Leni) se reía de lo que sus hermanas le estaban haciendo a ese "extraño".

-ALTO- Gritó Lisa con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos dejaron de moverse.

Lisa se acerca tranquilamente al sujeto – Valla resultó mejor de lo que esperaba- Dijo mientras examinaba el rostro del joven.

-Am, Lisa ¿Conoces a este tipo?- Se animó a decir Lori con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Si, es Lincoln- Dijo como si fuese lo más lógica del mundo.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron todos al unisonó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por la tardanza Esta Semana Arranque con la facultad, sin más les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

El señor Loud apareció detrás de Leni con la señora Loud a su derecha.

-¿Y bien? ¿Van a decirme a que se debe tanto lío?- Luego nota al joven. – ¿Por qué hay un chico tirado en el piso del baño, sin camisa y con la cara pintada de azul?-

Eso último extraño a Luna pero luego comprendió que aun tenía agarrado a "Lincoln" impidiendo que pudiese respirar. Al soltarlo tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir.

-Mamá, papá soy yo Lincoln-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Sus gritos fueron incluso más fuertes que el de sus hijas. Los dos miran a "Lincoln", luego el uno al otro y final mente dirigen una mirada acusadora hacia una de sus hijas.

\- Lisa, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Dijo el señor Loud

-O vamos ¿Por qué suponen que fui yo?-

Todos arquean una ceja como diciendo ¿Es enserio?

-Bueno está bien fui yo. Cree una sustancia que estimula las hormonas de crecimiento logrando un rápido desarrollo. Ya lo había probado en plantas pero necesitaba hacerlo en animales y como todas nuestras mascotas huyeron nada verme con el frasco decidí probarlo en Lincoln-

Lincoln recuerda el frasco que bebió ayer.

\- ¡LISA! Me dijiste que no le habías puesto nada raro- Dijo Lincoln en tono molesto.

-No, lo que dije fue que no contenía nada radioactivo y así fue-.

-¿Se quedará así para siempre?- Preguntó Lynn.

-El efecto dura unos dos días cuanto mucho-. Respondió Lisa mientras no dejaba de tomar medidas a los brazos y piernas de su ahora hermano mayor. -Por suerte hoy es sábado así que no perderás días de escuela-

-Adiós expectativa de "fin de semana normal"-. Dijo Lincoln con tono carente de emociones. -"Aunque pensándolo bien en mi familia esto si puede ser considerado como normal"-.

-¿Segura que no es peligroso?-

-Descuiden nunca me atrevería a darles algo que pudiese matarlos-

"Pero si todo lo demás". Pensó Lincoln para sí mismo. "En especial si con eso quedo en ridículo".

-Lisa quedas castigada una semana por experimentar con tu hermano- Decretó el Padre de manera firme. – Quiero que todas vallan con su madre a terminar de desayunar-. Luego dirige su atención hacia Lincoln. –Tu Lincoln espera aquí, tengo ropa que quizá te quede-.

En todo el trayecto hacia abajo las diez hermanas no dejaron de mirar la nueva apariencia de Lincoln.

Nueva mente Lincoln se hallo solo en la plata superior de la casa. Se cubre la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué siempre que pienso que nada puede salir mal todo se descontrola?- Este sería otro hecho para agregar a la lista de grandes y desafortunadas sorpresas en la vida de Lincoln Loud.

De nuevo se miro en el espejo y empezó a analizar su cuerpo con sumo detalle. Algo que nunca había hecho. Su pelo era el de siempre aunque el flequillo estaba alzado dejando su frente descubierta, sus enormes dientes ahora se encontraban parejos a los demás, tenía más pecas en los cachetes y unas pecas en la nariz y por último su mentón ahora era más pronunciado.  
El resto de su físico había cambiado de manera significativa, era el doble de alto que antes, todos sus músculos se habían desarrollado y marcado como al de un atleta (posiblemente obra de esos estimulantes), sus brazos y piernas eran ahora velludos. Por último decidió probar su vos, durante el escándalo no se había percatado de que era mucho más grabe.

Finalmente decide que lo mejor que puede hacer frente a esta situación es lo mismo que ha hecho en otras.

Ingeniárselas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por la tardanza Esta Semana Arranque con la facultad, sin más les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Cuando Lincoln descubrió que la mesa de los grandes era más aburrida en comparación a la de los chicos decidió volver y el resto de sus hermanas mayores lo acompañaron. Aunque la mesa de los niños resultara demasiado pequeña para todos aun así se divertían. Sus padres notaron esto por lo que decidieron que a partir de entonces el desayunos se serviría para todos en la mesa de los grandes, pero solo el desayuno.  
Como resultado, desayunar se había convertido en una de las actividades más comunes para que la familia pudiese intercambiar ideas y experiencia. Si bien los Loud eran muchos y al vivir en la misma casa resultaba imposible no pasar un día sin verse, el desayuno tiene dos particularidades: por un lado todos comen y por otro organizan su día.  
Sin embargo, como en todo lo referente a esta casa, cuando todos los hermanos se encontraban reunidos en un mismo sitio reinaba el caos.

Este día viviría por siempre en la historia de la familia Loud, como el desayuno más silencioso de todos los tiempos.

Exactamente lo que escucharon, silencioso.

Sin explosiones, sin llamadas, sin gritos, sin risas, sin chistes, sin música, sin deportes, sin golpes, sin choques de autos, ni gritos de guerra por alcanzar el dulce, ni siquiera un comentario sobre lo que habían planeado para este fin de semana.

No, nada de eso.

Lo único que se oía era el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos acompañado por el de los jugos siendo bebidos y la comida masticada y tragada.  
Los ojos de toda la familia estaban dirigidos al adolescente sentado en la cabecera el cual comía su yogur con fruty loopys.

Lincoln tenía unas zapatillas deportivas negras que su padre utilizaba para correr junto con unos pantalones jeans algo ajustados (pero no lo suficiente como para parecer gay), una musculosa blanca y chaquetas de cuero que según su padre lo había ayudado a conquistar a más de una antes de conocer a su madre.

No pudo evitar sonreír el recordar la cara que puso su padre tras darse cuenta de lo que había dichos y como le hizo jurar que no de dijese nada a su mamá.

Volviendo al desayuno, Lincoln deseo siempre que su hogar fuese más tranquilo hasta el punto de comprarse unos aparatos para no oír nada, pero inclusive las mascotas de la casa se le quedaban viendo en silencio. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que bajo las escaleras y ya rezaba porque alguien, quien sea, dijera algo para salir de esa incomoda escena.

-Así que… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy Lori?

De seguro Lori iría a ver a Bobby, Lincoln solo quería cortar ese silencio.

-Quede en ir con unas amigas al centro comercial y ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas?-

-"Eso no lo vi venir"- Pensó -Am… seguro no hay problema, total no tengo nada que hacer hoy-. Era una verdad a medias lo cierto era que había planeado una salida con Clyde pero para evitar problemas le pidió a su madre que la dijera que se encontraba muy enfermo como para poder salir y que era contagioso.- ¿Y ustedes qué van a hacer?-

Leni –Yo voy con ustedes, hay una rebaja en una tienda y hoy sale el nuevo número de mi revista favorita-

Luna –Mis compadres vienen a practicar, vamos a tocar en un club nocturno mañana- Lo dijo emocionada por el hecho de tocar por primera vez para alguien además de su familia y sus amigos.

Luan –Yo y Sr. Cocos vamos a practicar nuestra última adquisición en cuanto a chistes ¿No es así Sr. Cocos?

Sr. Cocos –Lo bueno de esta familia es que ya nadie se sorprende por tu falta de creatividad-

Luan -¡OYE!-

Eso generó una breve risita en la mesa.

Lynn.- Yo también voy con ustedes, hay una cancha de baloncesto cerca de ahí y voy a practicar mis tiros-

Lucy- Yo compondré mi nuevo poema titulado "Inesperado".

Lincoln arqueo una ceja ante el título elegido por su hermana. – ¿Me pregunto de donde sacaras tanta inspiración?

Lisa estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue cortada por su padre.  
-Tú estás castigada jovencita, tienes que entender que tus hermanos no son ratas de laboratorio-

Lona y Lana- Mi programa favorito empieza en diez minutos- Dijeron al unisonó. -¿Qué?- Se miran fijamente. – ¡LA ÚLTIMA PIERDE!- Las dos salen disparadas hacia el sofá intentando agarrar el control.

Lily estaba concentrada en tomar su jugo haciendo caso omiso a su alrededor.

-Lincoln, hijo creo que lo mejor es que no salgas de casa hasta que pasen los efectos de… lo que sea que tengas- El señor Loud seguía preocupado -¿Qué tal si sufres una especie de parálisis o un ataque?-

Lincoln se asustó.

-Lisa, ¿segura que no hay ningún riesgo?-

-Aunque no lo creas Lincoln, la ciencia ha ayudado a la humanidad a superarse- Todos la ven fijamente –Repito que no he usado ningún recipiente radioactivo, no hay razón para pensar que algo malo le ocurrirá a Lincoln-

-Bueno en ese caso prefiero pasar el resto del día afuera, pero no le digan a nadie quien soy, ya me siento bastante incomodo así y que otros se enterasen solo lo empeoraría, en especial a Clyde-

El señor Loud aun no estaba convencido –Muy bien pero si algo llega a pasarte no dudes en llamarnos con el celular de Lori-

-¿Por qué tengo que prestar…?- La mirada que le dirigió su padre le hizo entender que no era un tema a discusión.

-Prométanme que no le dirán a nadie quien soy- Demandó Lincoln a todos los presentes. Después de que todos lo jurasen Lincoln se tranquilizó.

Lori –Bien todos vallan a buscar lo que sea que necesiten, salimos en diez minutos-. Sin más todos se levantan de la mesa.

Sr. Loud –Nosotros nos vamos a trabajar, NIÑAS- Dirigiéndose a las gemelas que seguían peleándose por el control, estas se detiene –Asta que volvamos Luna está a cargo y no rompan nada ¿Entendido?-

Ambas –Si papá-

Sin nada más que decir todo mundo se levanta. Lincoln se dirige hacia arriba a paso lento y un tanto torpe, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva estatura y en especial a sus piernas tan largas. Antes cuando estaba bajando la escalera fallo un escalón y estuvo a punto de caerse pero gracias a su padre no fue así. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a su cuerpo cuando llegó a su cuarto. Dentro se sorprendió de lo chico que se veía. - _"Ahora sí parece un armario"_ -pensó.

Lincoln mirando hacia adelante – ¿Saben qué es lo más extraño? No me siento sorprendido, es decir si estoy sorprendido, pero no TAN sorprendido como creo que debería sentirme, como si esto formase parte de mi vida cotidiana- Mira una vez más su rostro en un pequeño espejo que le heredó Leni hace dos años. –Como si ser el hermano del medio de una familia con once hijos ya es de por sí difícil ahora are las tareas del mayor-.

Luego de decir eso último Lincoln se queda muy callado con los ojos abiertos al máximo y la boca formando una pequeña "o". Acababa de tener una fuerte epifanía.

Era cierto, siempre fue el del medio pero ahora sería el que mandaba, el más fuerte, el "líder", el de la última palabra, POR TODO UN FIN DE SEMANA él seria…

El hermano mayor.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln con una mirada de arrogancia abre la puerta. Todo se veía tan pequeño y frágil comparado con él –Voy a hacer mío este día.

-¿Enserio?

-¡AAAGH!

Lincoln dio un salto por el susto – ¡Lucy! Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso. Dice Lincoln con una mano en el pecho e intentando recobrar el aliento. Lucy estaba al lado de su puerta.

Lucy –Suspiro, solo quería saber cómo estabas. Dijo Lucy con su voz carente de emociones.

Lincoln – ¿Ah?, o bueno me encuentro bien. Ya de pie sonrió de nuevo. –Más que bien, de hecho INCREÍBLE. Dijo esto último dando un salto.

Lucy –Pensaba que estabas molesto.

Lincoln –No voy a mentirte al principio lo estaba, pero luego me di cuenta de algo… Decidió dejar la frase incompleta para que hermana se lo preguntase. Algo que por supuesto funcionó.

Lucy – ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó al fin.

De súbito, Lincoln se acerca a ella, la toma por debajo de las axilas, la levanta sobre su cabeza y dio un giro con ella mientras grita. –¡SOY EL MAYOR!

Lucy – ¿Y?, tú siempre has sido mi hermano mayor. Por lo visto no se había sorprendido en lo más mínimo por la repentina emoción de Lincoln.

Lincoln –Lucy ¿no lo ves?, ahora soy el mayor de la familia Loud y pienso sacarle provecho.

Lucy – ¿De qué forma?

Lincoln –Aún no lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

– ¡Lincoln! Muévete de una vez. Le llego el inconfundible grito déspota de Lori.

Lincoln –Bueno es mejor que me valla.

Lucy -Estoy de acuerdo, pero primero ¿Podrías bajarme?

Lincoln –O si claro.

Una vez en el suelo, Lincoln pudo apreciar a Lucy desde lo alto. Algo completamente nuevo. Lucy a pesar de su permanente frialdad y sus espeluznantes apariciones era una niña de 8 años y la quería mucho. Pero desde este ángulo, con su cuerpecito y su flequillo se veía adorable.

Lentamente se inclinó, levantó su flequillo y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

Lucy – ¿Q… ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Lincoln –Yo solo quise darle un beso a mi linda hermana.

Lucy –Si te vas ahora no enviaré a ningún espíritu a atormentarte.

Aunque Lucy trató de sonar amenazante Lincoln había aprendido a través de los años a leer sus emociones y todo lo que vio fue vergüenza.

Lincoln –O no, mejor me voy de aquí. Una vez fuera del alcance de Lucy mientras bajaba las escaleras sonrió abiertamente. _"Esto se pone cada vez mejor"._

– ¡Oye es mío!

– ¡No mío!

Lincoln – ¿Ah? Al voltear vio a las gemelas peleándose por el control.

Lola –Déjame, ahora empieza mi programa de princesa. Dijo mientras tironeaba del control.

Lana – ¿A quién le importa esa cursilería? ¡En un minuto empieza el documental de reptiles y hoy dan de pantanos! Respondió también tironeando del control.

 _"¿Cómo pueden ser tan diferentes?"_ Se preguntó Lincoln internamente.

Lincoln le quita el control a ambas y pone un programa.

Gemelas – ¡Oye!

 _Y ahora empieza la película "La princesa y el sapo"._

Lincoln –Disfrútenla. Les deseo dejando el control en la mesa de luz.

Lona y Lana vieron el televisor, luego intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas y final mente a Lincoln.

Gemelas – ¡Gracias Lincoln!

Lincoln –Nos vemos a la tarde. Y sin decir más Lincoln sale de casa, se sube al auto junto con Lori, Leni, y Lynn y los cuatro salen hacia el centro.

Durante el trayecto no dejo de preguntarse qué fantásticas cosas podría hacer ahora .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, si ya sé que el anterior capitulo fue muy corto. Como compensación les dejo este más largo.**

* * *

 _"Esto no era lo que tenía en mente"_. Pensaba Lincoln mientras era arrastrado hacia adentro del edificio por Leni intentando recordar cómo llegó a esto.

 _Flashback_

Después de dejar a Lynn en la cancha tan solo a tres cuadras de distancia, llegaron al centro comercial, durante el recorrido desde su casa Lincoln pensó en todas las cosas que podría hacer una vez llegaran, por ejemplo ahora podría probar esas bebidas para mayores y entrar a lugares antes prohibidos para él, pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta vieron a Bobby en su nuevo trabajo como mozo de cafetería.

Lori – ¡BOBBY!

Bobby –Hola amor. Saludo, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con un delantal negro. –Tus amigas me dijeron que vendrías y quise darte la sorpresa: Conseguí el trabajo.

Lori –¡O felicidades! y por cierto ese traje te queda increíble. Dijo lo último acercándose y parpadeando los ojos de manera coqueta.

Bobby –Je gracias. Dice inclinándose hacia adelante listo para darle un beso, pero se detiene al notar a Leni y al extraño que la acompaña. –Hola Leni ¿Cómo has estado?

Leni –Muy bien gracias, te presento a mi primo Marco. Señalando a Lincoln.

Lincoln iba a protestar pero Leni le susurro al oído –Se nos ocurrió en el auto.

Haciendo caso omiso a Leni, Bobby le ofrece su mano –Mucho gusto Marco.

Lincoln respondiendo el saludo –Gracias igualmente Bobby.

Bobby –Dime, ¿Nos conocemos? Por alguna razón a Bobby le resultaba bastante familiar.

Leni –Es un primo lejano, proviene de España y seguro lo has visto en alguna foto de nuestra casa.

Lincoln pensando –" _¿Es que no tengo derecho a opinar? ¿Acaso lo pensaron todo sobre mi vida imaginaria?"_

Lori –Es algo torpe, siempre causa algún alboroto por eso no lo dejan venir a América muy seguido. Dijo Lori con un tono de voz que una persona normal usaría para decir "Necesitamos respirar para vivir".

Bobby se tapo la boca para disimular la risa a diferencia de Leni. A juzgar por la cara de Leni, Lincoln dedujo que eso último se le había ocurrido a Lori en el momento para ridiculizarlo.

 _"Bueno, tres pueden jugar ese juego_ " –Así es a mis pequeñas primas no les gusta hablar mucho sobre mí porque siempre que nos reunimos las avergüenzo, por cierto ¿Sabías que a Lori le gusta cantar _Like a virgin_ en la ducha?

Lori – ¡MARCO! Gritó Leni con todas sus fuerzas y las mejillas rojas a más no poder.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas incluyendo a clientes en las mesas que alcanzaron a oírlos y otros empleados detrás de la barra.

Lincoln – ¿Y que Leni se quedo atorada en el inodoro el mes pasado?

Leni – ¡HEY! Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse.

Eso provocó más risas. Lo mejor de todo es que ambas cosas eran ciertas.

Bobby –Ja jaja… O valla Marco, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Lori –Si jeje… Se acerca a Marco y sin que Bobby se dé cuenta le pisa el pie.

Lincoln se las arreglo para no gritar pero Lori no había terminado.

Lori –Por cierto Bobby el padre de Marco también se llamaba Marco, por eso todos en la familia le decimos "Junior" tú también puedes a él no le molesta.

Lincoln –Sí, no hay problema. Logró decir. _"Me la vas a pagar Lori"_.

Lori –Leni que tal si llevas a Marco a la tienda yo después los alcanzo.

Leni –Seguro. Asintió mientras tomaba su brazo en lo que parecía un gesto delicado, pero en realidad le estaba encajando las uñas.

Fin del _Flashback_.

Lincoln – _"A si, así fue como llegue a esto"_ Concluyo sus pensamientos.

Leni –Apúrate Lincoln, antes de que se lleven lo mejor.

Lincoln – ¿Cómo puedes ponerte así solo por un par de zapatos? Lincoln jamás entendería esa obsesión de su hermana por estar a la moda.

Leni –Hay Lincoln, así nunca tendrás novia. Dijo eso último con los ojos cerrados y genuina tristeza.

Lincoln –Esto es una tontería. El comentario no le había gustado para nada.

Leni se detuvo tan abrupta mente que sus zapatos silbaron contra el piso. Se quedo quieta mirando hacia adelante sin decir nada. Lincoln por poco y choca con ella.  
Leni lentamente se dio la vuelta. Su dulce e inocente hermana que siempre tenía algo animado para decir acompañado con una sonrisa ahora lo estaba mirando con una expresión de odio puro.

Una corriente pasó por la columna vertebral de Lincoln, al instante supo que esa no era su hermana sino un monstruo que lo destruiría ahí mismo.

Lincoln –Por supuesto eso es lo que jamás en la vida pensaría de tu grandes gustos por la moda, o pero mira nada más la hora que es, apurémonos a comprar todo lo que quieras y no te preocupes tu buen hermano mayor se encargará de llevarlo todo je je je… Las palabras le habían salido por si solas de la boca. Cuando vio la ferocidad de Leni, una voz en su cabeza gritó _"¡Discúlpate imbécil!"_.

Leni sonrió encantada, el peligro se fue tan pronto como apareció. –Gracias Lincoln, hoy tengo ganas de conseguir algo especial.

Lincoln se encontraba sentado en un banco en frente del Local muy aburrido. Su hermana le había dicho que en diez minutos conseguiría algo, eso hacía casi una hora. Al lado suyo había muchos chicos con la misma expresión.

 _The only ones_ es la mejor tienda de toda la ciudad, siempre contaba con las mejores marcas. Era un puesto enorme, por dentro llegaba a ser tan grande como una cancha de fútbol y la parte de adelante era de vidrio incluyendo la puerta. Lincoln recordó haber pasado otras veces con su mamá para comprarle ropa a él pero siempre en el sector de varones del otro lado de la tienda. Otra ventaja de ser el único varón de toda la familia era no tener que heredar la ropa, aunque pensándolo bien ahora llevaba puesta la chaqueta que antes era del sr Loud, se preguntó si algún día heredaría toda la vestimenta que tuviese su padre. Se estremeció al pensar en eso último.

Un par de chicas empezaron a pelearse por un suéter captando la atención de los chicos de afuera, pero lejos de intervenir sacaron sus celulares y empezaron a sacar fotos mientras no dejaban de reírse.  
Lo que empezó como una riña se generalizó hasta convertirse en una batalla por conseguir las mejores marcas, por las expresiones tranquilas de los empleados, no era la primera vez.

Lincoln – _"Recordatorio, nunca interferir en el camino que hay entre una mujer y su ropa"_. A lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Leni empujando a una chica al suelo para alcanzar unos lentes a pesar de ya tener unos en la mano.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza totalmente incrédulo.

–Oye amigo. Lo llamo un hombre de al lado.

Lincoln – ¿Si?

Extraño – ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al sector femenino?

Lincoln –Si.

El extraño hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se empezó a reír a carcajadas como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo –Te deseo suerte.

Por fin los guardias de centro comercial impusieron orden. Leni empezó a llamarlo desde dentro.

Leni –Lincoln encontré algo justo para ti. Dijo entregando un conjunto de ropa todo doblado.

Lincoln –Leni escucha no creo que…

Leni –Los probadoras están por allá. Lo corto mientras le entregaba la ropa y señalaba con la mano el lugar.

Lincoln solo suspiró y fue a cambiarse. Iba decirle que no tenía sentido compra ropa si después de dos días más volvería a su tamaño, pero al verla tan feliz y segura de su elección no pudo decir que no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. Tengo dos cosas muy importantes que decirles, primero MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS (creo que debí decir esto antes) lo que los otros autores dicen es cierto en serio te ayudan a seguir escribiendo y segundo estas dos semanas voy a estar muy ocupado así que no cuenten conmigo. Sin más que decir les dejo este capitulo.**

* * *

Se dice que cuando uno se mira en un espejo, por un momento no se reconoce ya que su mente crea una imagen propia de sí mismo. Algunos se imaginan mas altos, otros más corpulentos o mejor parecidos.

Lincoln Loud jamás pensó que se sentiría así en su vida.

Y con toda la razón del mundo.

Ya mencionamos su marcado físico, ahora llevaba puesta una camisa de jeans junto con una remera blanca algo ajustada, pantalones marrones y zapatillas también blancas.

Autor: no sé mucho de moda, solo puse lo que a mí me gusta.

A pesar de su apariencia Lincoln seguía teniendo 11 años y él nunca le prestó demasiada atención a su apariencia además de lo básico o sea estar limpio y no ir en ropa interior a ninguna parte fuera de su casa. Aun así tuvo que reconocer el excelente gusto de Leni. Se veía muy bien, parecía uno de esos modelos que a Leni le gusta ver en sus revistas. Todo un playboy.

Autor: jaja… si… lo sé.

Lincoln, sonriente, corrió la cortina del probador listo para agradecerle a su hermana por tomarse las molestias de comprarle eso… pero se quedó mudo cuando vio a cerca de veinte chicas con los celulares listos para sacar fotos y Leni en el medio.

Leni –Bueno chicas, ese es Marco ¿A poco no es un amor?

Una de las chicas le susurro algo a otras dos y las tres rieron en vos baja mientras el resto lo saludaba.

Lincoln, ahora sonriendo forzadamente –Jeje… Hola. Respondió para no parecer descortés. –Leni, ¿Quiénes son?

Leni – Resulta que Lori va a pasar el resto del día con Bobby, les hablo a sus amigas sobre ti y yo les conté a las mías para que entre todas nos ayuden a conseguir el mejor conjunto de ropa ¿No es cierto chicas?

Todas – ¡Si!

Lincoln – _"Apuesto a que es una venganza por lo de antes, pero están muy equivocadas si creen que voy a acobardarme"_ Wow muchas gracias en verdad que es muy buena la gente de este país.

Leni se le quedó mirando como si un perro le hubiera dicho "Hola", las demás se sintieron halagadas por el cumplido. Una con cola de caballo se adelantó al resto.

–Un placer Marco, me llamo Sofi ¿Podrías ir a ese banco? Preguntó señalando un banquito en el medio de la tienda.

Lincoln –No hay problema. No podía echarse atrás.

Ni bien apoyó su trasero en el banco todas comenzaron a sacarle fotos desde todos los ángulos.

Lincoln –Je, ¿Cuánto tiempo debo quedarme aquí?

Leni –Ya está, puedes irte a probar el otro.

Lincoln – ¿Disculpa?

Leni –Ya me oíste, no creíste que solo ibas a modelar UN conjunto de ropa ¿Cierto?

Y así Lincoln experimentó lo que se siente ser un modelo… y no le gustó para nada. Uso alrededor de 8 conjuntos diferentes de ropa y luego las chicas los combinaron en 10 más. Cuando iba por el número 11 una empleada les informó de una pasarela ya que el grupo ocupaba demasiado lugar.

Como si fuera poco, la gente dentro y fuera de la tienda se aproximaba pensando que había un desfile de moda, un concurso o simplemente por interés.

Nadie se imagina a un grupo de chicas sacando fotos y chiflandole a un chico solo para ayudarlo a elegir un conjunto.

Lincoln – _"¿Que nunca van al baño?"_

Lincoln podía protestar pero el orgullo en su interior no le permitía decir _"Estoy cansado"._

Sofi –Oye Leni… Creo que Marco se encuentra un poco cansado.

Leni – ¿Por qué crees eso? Ha estado sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Sofi –Es que, le tiemblan las piernas.

Leni –Mmm… Chicas dejémoslo después decidiremos cual usará. Decidió compadecerse de Lincoln.

Lincoln – _"Hay gracias al cielo"._

Leni –Marco, ve a cambiarte después iremos a comer algo. Después de todo el esfuerzo se merecía una recompensa.

Lincoln entró una vez más al probador. Los curiosos se fueron retirando de a poco, la mayoría con al menos 4 fotos de ese "Modelo". Unos se quedaron hasta que lo vieron salir con la ropa de su padre, un par de fotos más después y se fueron. Del grupo original de chicas luego de despedirse de él se dispersaron excepto por Leni, Sofi y una joven rubia con el pelo lacio.

Leni –Muy bien, vayamos todos por una hamburguesa. Dijo muy animada. –No te olvides de las bolsas Marco.

Lincoln – ¿Qué bol… La misma empleada que les mostró la pasarela acompañada de otras, les dejo seis bolsas cerca suyo y le regresó su tarjeta a Leni. Lincoln se les quedó mirando – ¿En qué momento probaron esta ropa?

Leni –Tengo mis modos.

Lincoln –No quiero saber.

Sofi –Dime Marco ¿Eres modelo?

Lincoln –No, ¿Por qué?

Sofi intercambio una mirada con Leni y luego a Lincoln –Por nada.

Lincoln decidió no indagar más, él solo quería comer algo – ¿Vamos a MC?

Los cuatro se dirigieron a un puesto al otro lado del centro comercial, antes de llegar Sofi felicitó a "Marco" por su aguante y le prometió elegir el mejor conjunto, Lincoln no hizo más que asentir. Mientras ellos hablaban la otra chica aprovechó para inclinarse hacia Leni.

Extraña – Oye pero tú nos dijiste a todas que sí era modelo y ahora con las fotos ya deben de creerlo todos en la escuela, sin mencionar a los demás que lo vieron desfilar. Le susurro.

Leni -¿Eso hice? Que torpe soy.

Cuando se trata de hacerle pasar vergüenza a su hermano, Leni Loud es todo un genio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya era hora ¿no?  
Estoy muy orgulloso de este cap. Les advierto que tiene lenguaje algo fuerte**  
 **Gracias por sus comentarios y perdón si no les respondí. A partir de ahora voy a tratar de responder todas sus dudas.  
** **Sin más que decir les dejo el cap disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Leni le compró a Lincoln una triple con queso, papas y bebida extra grande. Las demás comieron Mini Mc con ensalada. El almuerzo fue tranquilo y agradable. Sofi fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno, cuéntanos Marco ¿En qué parte de España vives?-

Lincoln se tragó las papas que estaba masticando. En ningún momento pensó en eso - _"Muy bien, hora de usar mi ingenio"_ -Pues… La verdad… Nací en Madrid, pero me la he pasado viajando alrededor del país desde los diez años-

-Wo, genial ¿Qué otros lugares has visitado?-

- _"Rayos, ¿Por qué dije eso? Ahora tengo que pensar en muchos lugares"_ -Bueno es que yo…-

-Disculpen chicas pero hable con Lori, ya tenemos que irnos o se enfadará- Intervino Leni.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?- Esta vez habló la rubia.

-Solo hice lo mismo que aquella vez en la fiesta de disfraces- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Las dos chicas se rieron, Lincoln no entendía nada.

- _"¿Qué pasó en la fiesta de disfraces?"_ -

Cuando terminaron de comer, los cuatro se despidieron. Lincoln les agradeció una vez más por _ayudarlo_ con la ropa.

-No hay de que Marco espero que nos volvamos a ver- Sofí le tendió la mano y Lincoln no dudó en responder.

-Fue muy divertido en realidad- La rubia lanzó una mirada fugas a Leni.

-Sí, disculpa pero no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales?- Ella le tiende la mano- Soy Molí encantada-

-Igualmente-

Cuando estuvieron fuera de alcance Lincoln suspiro, pero no por las pesadas bolsas que tenía que cargar.

-¿Por qué Lori tiene tanta prisa por irse?-

-No la tiene-

-¿Eh? -

-Eso fue por ti ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando les dijiste que te habías pasado la vida viajando?-

Lincoln se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Entré en pánico- Giró la cabeza para ver a Leni- Pero tal vez, si me hubiesen consultado acerca de "Marco", entre todos hubiésemos construido una historia mucho más creíble-

Leni se sonrojó- O vamos, no vas a decirme que no te divertiste ¿cierto?-

-Pues no- Dijo Lincoln de manera cortante.

-Que rencoroso eres... Escucha hay un lugar más al que quiero...-

-NO... Ni sueñes con que voy a entrar en otra tienda de ropa-

-Hay por favor Linc, solo quiero...-

-He dicho que no, quiero hacer algo para mí-

Lincoln al principio aceptó venir al centro comercial porque no tenia nada más que hacer el resto del día, pero en el camino se puso a pensar en todas las cosas fantásticas que podría hacer con su ahora nuevo cuerpo. Sin embargo una vez que llegaron se dedicaron a hacer todo para humillarlo y ya no estaba de humor para seguir soportando aquello.

-Muy bien- Dijo Leni resignada- Iré yo sola, pero asegúrate de que nada les pasen a esas bolsas- Leni dio media vuelta y se fue.

- _"Soy libre ja... ¿Y ahora Qué hago?"_ \- Lincoln miro en todas direcciones pensando en cómo podría aprovechar lo que queda del día.

Fue cuando vio el cartel.

 _¿Quiere aprovecharlo todo? Pues entonces entre y conviértase en un "Sí señor"._

-Que conveniente- Dijo en voz alta.

Conocía ese lugar, es la sala de cine donde la semana pasada vio con Clyde una película de superhéroes. Encima de la entrada estaba el cartel con las palabras "Sí señor" escritas en letras gigantes. Abajo se encontraba el cartel que había leído pegado al lado de la puerta, por la cual no dejaban de entrar personas. Al parecer la entrada era libre y gratuita.

-"Bien, aquí voy"-

La sala se encontraba repleta de gente, todos sentados intercambiando comentarios. Lincoln no pudo identificar ni una sola palabra entre tanto murmullo y aún así podía sentir la emoción en el ambiente, al parecer todos esperaban impacientes a que comenzase. Pero Lincoln estaba más preocupado por poder conseguir un lugar donde sentarse.

-¡Oye amigo por aquí!-

Un par de filas más arriba un chico de su edad (Bueno, de la edad que parecía tener) lo llamaba y señalaba un asiento al lado suyo vació. Una vez seguro de que se refería a él, Lincoln subió le tendió la mano.

-Hola soy Linc... Marco- Por las dudas lo mejor sería seguir en el personaje. Además, es algo extraño, pero se sentía bien eso de utilizar otro nombre y que nadie lo conociese, así podría ser quien quisiese.

-Yo me llamo Marck, dime eres nuevo ¿no?-

-Si, así es- Se sentó al lado suyo, y recordó cuando estaba fuera de la tienda- _"Es la segunda vez que un extraño me pregunta eso ¿Soy tan obvio?"_ -

-La vas a pasar increíble- Se acercó hasta estar a menos de dos centímetros de su nariz- Nunca volverás a ser el mismo NUNCA, Jack es un genio, es como una granada mental- Luego de decir eso se aleja y mira hacia el frente como si fuese un niño a punto de entrar en una fábrica de chocolate.

Lincoln estaba paralizado después de presenciar semejante arrebato de emoción. Y ¿qué quería decir con eso de "Granada mental"?-Je... Yo solo quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto- Logró decir al fin.

-¿De qué se trata?- Repitió Marck como si le hubiesen hablado en otro idioma y voltea a verlo -Esto se trata de vivir, antes de venir aquí yo era todo menos un ser vivo, pero ahora, siento que puedo lograr cualquier cosa con solo proponérselo- Se levanta y extiende los brazos -¡YO SOY UN SÍ SEÑOR!-

-¡SI!- Respondieron todos los que llegaron a oírlo. Excepto Lincoln que casi sufre un paro cardíaco.

Lincoln puso cara de WTF - _"O dios, ¿En qué me metí?"_ \- Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar lleno de locos, pero las luces se apagaron de súbito.

-Ya va a empezar- Dijo Marck.

La pantalla se encendió proyectando un cielo azul con nubes. Un pequeño punto apareció en el medio, se hizo cada vez más grande hasta que todos leyeron la palabra VIDA.

-Vida- Dijo una voz profunda -Todos la estamos viviendo... ¿O no?

Luego apareció otro punto, pero más pequeño. NO.

-El no, es generado por la conciencia- De nuevo esa voz -¿Qué determina la conciencia? Lo externo y ¿Cómo controlamos lo externo?- Otro punto volvió a la pantalla -Con una palabra ¿Y cuál es esa palabra?-

-¡SI!- Respondieron todos en la sala levantándose, aplaudiendo y chiflando.

El ataque que sufrió en ese momento Lincoln hizo que todos los anteriores en su vida (Mayormente causados por las apariciones de Lucy) pareciera un chiste. Estaba con una mano en el corazón tan concentrado en tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón que no notó al hombre con traje blanco iluminado por un reflector hasta que hablo.

-La palabra es SI, SI, SI, SI y SI- Caminó hasta estar en el medio del escenario -Díganla un MILLÓN de veces... luego un MILLÓN más y la palabra que habrán dicho DOS MILLONES DE VECES ¿ES?-

-¡SI!-

Esta vez Lincoln estaba preparado, pudiendo evitar un triple ataque simultáneo.

-HOY... Quiero que busquen el si en ustedes... Cuando digan SÍ,- Levantó los brazos y apuntó con las manos hacia el cielo –aceptaran lo posible...- Ahora las dirigió hacia su pecho –Devoraran todas las energías de la vida...- Ahora las fue bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar abajo –Y... EXCRETARAN lo malo-

- _"Pero ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"_ Lincoln parecía ser el único en toda la sala que se sorprendiese por su vocabulario tan poco ortodoxo.

-Antes de comenzar, quiero darle la bienvenida a los nuevos ¿Quién es nuevo entre ustedes?-

-¡AQUÍ, ESTE TIPO DE AQUÍ ES NUEVO, POR AQUÍ!- Gritaba Mark mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Lincoln.

-No... No y no- Decía en voz baja para que se calle, pero era tarde el reflector lo estaba iluminando y los ojos de todos estaban clavados en él - _"Hay no puede ser"-_

-¡TÚ!- Dijo el del traje apuntando con el dedo hacia Lincoln -SUBE AQUÍ, FUTURO SÍ SEÑOR-

-Em, no gracias solo entré a usar el baño- Lincoln solo quería salir de ese lugar o al menos permanecer al margen. Todos lo abuchearon por su patética excusa.

-¿Eres de vejiga pequeña amigo?-

Lincoln se sonrojó.

-SUBE AQUÍ-

-No gracias estoy bien-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Dije que estoy bien-

-Antes de eso-

-Pues "Gracias"- Sabía lo que quería que dijera, pero no se atrevía porque estaba seguro de que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Retrocede, solo un poco más-

Suspiró derrotado -¿No?-

La multitud empezó a gritarle -"NO SEÑOR, NO SEÑOR, NO SEÑOR, NO SEÑOR"-

-¡SILENCIO!- Exigió el presentador -SI LA MONTAÑA NO VIENE A JACK- Se quitó ambos zapatos, los arrojó hacia atrás y salió corriendo a toda velocidad descalzo hacia Lincoln -¡JACK IRÁ A LA MONTAÑA!-

Por un instante Lincoln pensó que lo iba a arrollar pero se detuvo y pudo verlo mejor. El pelo lo tenía aún más blanco que su traje. Por su cara debía tener alrededor de setenta años, pero su complexión física parecía ser la de un joven de treinta. Sus ojos eran azules y estaban abiertos como platos con un brillo extraño que no le resultó nada desagradable.

Ya frente a Lincoln, un hombre le tendió una silla al viejo y otro le dio un micrófono.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Puso el micrófono en frente suyo para que todos lo oyeran.

-Marco-

-Déjame adivinar Marco, no tienes ni idea de qué es esto ¿Verdad?-

-Ja ja, no ni idea- Lo mejor seria si le hablaba tranquila y claramente.

-Esto- Hizo un gesto con la mano señalando todo y a todos -Es un grupo formado con el único propósito de hacer que la gente conozca lo que es estar vivo- Se inclina hacia adelante -Marco, siento que con solo verte te conozco de toda la vida-

 _-"Pues yo recordaría sin lugar a dudas a un viejo tan excéntrico"-_

Jack sonrió como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento -Tu no sabes de lo que eres capas Marco, puedo ver en tus ojos un profundo deseo de conocerte a ti mismo- La sonrisa de Lincoln se borro -Vives rodeado de personas que saben lo que quieren, que son buenos o buenas en lo que hacen, que parece que ya encontraron el camino- Su voz empezó a bajar de volumen, aunque seguía hablando por el micrófono -Tú en cambio, no sabes cual es tu especialidad, ni hacia adonde te diriges y sobre todo quién eres-

Lincoln no pudo evitar pensar en sus hermanas y como las describió Jack. Es cierto. Cada una de ellas tiene un talento que las distingue de las demás y a su vez tienen gustos muy particulares. Él en cambio no tiene ni idea de cuál es el suyo.-Yo...-

Jack levantó su mano, pidiendo silencio.

-TÚ- Apoyó su dedo en el corazón de Lincoln -Tú, eres capaz de todo pero solo si tienes el coraje para hacer lo necesario, porque yo sé que muchas noches estás casado, aburrido y tan vacío de emoción en tu vida... Que ni siquiera puedes encontrar los impulsos necesarios para masturbarte-

Lincoln parecía un tomate. Es increíble como una palabra puede afectar tanto a una persona. Él solo tenía once años y no conocía todo lo referente a "eso", pero sí tenía cierto conocimiento.

Jack volvió a hablar.

-Vamos a hacer un convenio Marco... ¿Quieres que hagamos un convenio?- Le tiende el micrófono.

-Em... ¡Auch!- Jack lo había golpeado en la frente con el micrófono.

-La palabra es ¡SÍ!-

-¡SI!- Gritó la multitud.

-¡SÍ!- Respondió Lincoln gritando, pero no muy seguro.

-Escucha, cuando se presente una oportunidad, sin importar cual sea, tu vas a decir SI-

-Y... ¿Qué pasa si digo?... ¿La otra palabra?-

Jack se arrodilló para estar más cerca de él. Lincoln se enderezó lo más que pudo para no quedar tan cerca -Hoy Marco... Vas a hacer una promesa contigo mismo y cuando rompes una promesa contigo mismo... Pues... Las cosas pueden ponerse muy difícil- Eso último lo dijo con un tono más suave, como si le advirtiera de algún peligro. -Entonces- Vuelve a su silla -¿Quieres hacer el convenio?-

A Lincoln le llegaron frases de ánimo por parte de la multitud como: _Tu puedes... Di que sí..._

-Sí- Dijo al fin.

-Otra vez-

-Sí-

-¡MÁS FUERTE!-

-¡SI!-

Jack se para, toma la cabeza de Lincoln con ambas manos, lo levanta y lo agita de un lado hacia el otro sin dejar de gritar. -¡AS QUE ME LO CREA!, ¡OBLÍGAME A CREERLO!-

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍSÍSÍSÍ!- Gritaba Lincoln fuera de sí por la adrenalina.

Jack suelta repentinamente su cabeza dejando caer a Lincoln sobre el regazo de Marck, da media vuelta y se aleja caminando. A medio camino extiende los brazos hacia el cielo. -¡SÍÍÍÍÍ!-Todos respondieron con un SI. La gente estaba loca por él.

Una vez que pudo sentarse, Lincoln empezó a reír, empezó a llorar, aplaudió, gritó, silbo jamás había sentido tantas emociones como ahora... y le gustaba.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Este capítulo está basado en la película de Jim carrey _"Si señor"._ Muy buena pelí, se las recomiendo y les recomiendo que lo intenten. Yo lo hice en un viaje y fué uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

Leni creía que si no encontraba a su hermano en cualquier momento, le iba a dar un ataque. Cuando se separaron, ella se fue a por una blusa que había visto antes de ir a Mac, tuvo que luchar contra tres chicas para conseguirla. Si Lynn hubiese visto la forma en la se deshizo de las otras se habría quedado boquiabierta, pero eso ahora no importa. Después de aquello llamó a Lincoln por su celular, pero no atendió y eso le pareció raro. No le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió hacia la tienda de cómics estando segura de que allí lo encontraría, pero tampoco estaba. Fue a la tienda de videojuegos, a la de disfraces, a la de música E INCLUSIVE FUE A LA QUE VENDEN ROPA INTERIOR PARA HOMBRES. Pero no lo encontró y sin importar cuantas veces lo llamase él no atendía.- ¿Donde Rayos esta él?- Se preguntó en voz alta sumamente preocupada. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Lori sin importarle cuanto se enojara con ella hasta que lo vio. Había una gran multitud saliendo de la sala de cine, pero la cabellera blanca de Lincoln siempre sobresalía. -¡LINCOLN!- Lincoln estaba acompañado por un chico de cabellera negra. Cuando ella gritó ambos se sobresaltaron y giraron la cabeza hacia su dirección. Al igual que todas las personas que llegaron a oírla.

-¿Leni?-

Leni literalmente se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba al borde del llanto -¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- Empezó a revisarlo buscando alguna herida.

-Oye, tranquila- Correspondió el abraso para tranquilizarla -Estoy bien-

-¿Seguro?- Le preguntó separándose de él y viéndolo a los ojos como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Si, estoy bien- Puso sus manos en los hombros de Leni -Lo prometo-

-Oh, que bien- Se separó de él de un empujón y lo mira con enojo -¡Pues entonces estás en serios problemas! ¿Donde estabas? ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis llamadas? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?-

Lincoln estaba algo aturdido por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermana -Tranquila Leni si son solo las...- Mira su celular -¡¿DOS DE LA TARDE?!, ¿Estuve una hora ahí dentro?- Luego nota las siete llamadas perdidas y recuerda que antes de entrar en la sala había puesto su celular en silencio. Mira a Leni con gesto de culpa. -Lo siento Leni, me entretuve tanto que se me pasó el tiempo-

Leni suspira -Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, creí que algo malo te había pasado- Se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja -Por cierto ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-

-Oh bueno yo solo...- Estaba a punto de decirle todo, pero lo pensó mejor. Si sus hermanas llegaban a enterarse de que no podía decir "no" se aprovecharán de él y lo obligarán a hacer todas las cosas que siempre se negó a hacer: Ser el saco de boxeo de Lynn, cambiar los pañales de Lily (en la casa se turnaban cada semana), limpiar los desastres que siempre dejan, etc. -Solo fui a ver la presentación de un nuevo videojuego- Le hizo una señal con la mano a Marck para que no le mencionase nada, a lo que él levantó el pulgar como respuesta.

-Aja, la próxima vez envíame un mensaje antes de entrar, estuve tan desesperada por encontrarte que me metí en la tienda de ropa interior para hombres- Dijo lo último con un tono de asco por haber hecho eso y vergüenza recordando las miradas que recibió entrando y saliendo.

Lincoln parpadeó incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír y Marck lanzó una risotada.

Leni entonces noto a Marck -Hola soy Leni-

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Marck- Mira a Lincoln -Oye ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una novia tan linda?-

Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Ella no es mi novia, es mi her... Prima-

-Oye Leni ¿Escuche mal o acaso lo llamaste Lincoln?-

-Es mi segundo nombre- Se apuró a responder Lincoln, para no levantar sospechas.

-Viejo, que bueno que viniste- Lo saludo un tipo que pasó junto a él.

-Si fue grandioso, espero verte en la próxima- Dijo una chica del otro lado y le guiña un ojo.

-SI SI SI- Gritó otro de pasada.

Leni estaba confundida -Marco ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?-

-La pantalla se averió y yo la arregle-

-¿Enserio?-

- _"Piensa, piensa, piensa"_ Si, una vez se me rompió la consola y Lisa me enseñó cómo arreglarla. No es tan difícil-

-Fantástico, lo tendré en mente-

- _"Gracias al cielo que tú no seas Lisa"-_

-Oye, hay un lugar más que quiero visitar ¿Me acompañas?-

Lincoln sostenía las bolsas de su hermana y vio que Leni llevaba una más con lo que parecía ser una blusa dentro. Estaba por decir algo pero...

-¡SI!- Intervino Marck sorprendiendo a ambos -Si lo hará ¿Verdad Marco?-

Lincoln recordó las palabras de Jack _"Tú vas a decir sí"_ -Seguro-

Leni no entendía qué acababa de pasar, pero no le importó -Así se habla, un gusto Marck-

-Lo mismo digo- Le extiende la mano a Lincoln -Hasta la próxima- Cuando Lincoln le apretó la mano lo atrajo hacia él para susurrarle -No lo lamentaras Marco- Dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Que simpático ese chico- Dijo Leni con inocencia.

-Oh... No tienes idea hermana- No tenía nada en contra de Marck, en el fondo es un buen chico. Pero esos golpes suyos de energías lo ponían muy nervioso y no sabía como reaccionaría a continuación (Si gritando, riendo o bailando).

 _Beep... Beep..._

Leni contesta su celular -¿Hola?... Hola Lori... Si estoy con él... No, no pasó nada... ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Enserio?... Sí, enseguida estamos- Cuelga y mira a Lincoln -Lori nos está esperando en el café con Bobby. Dice que ya salió del trabajo y hay una sorpresa-

-¿Qué es?- Para Lincoln, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día. Y eso que aún no ha pasado un día.

-No sé. No le pregunté eso arruinaría la sorpresa-

 _"Apuesto a que ahora dice que es una fiesta"_

-Ah... No me digas... ¡Es esa fiesta que me prometieron cuando cuidaron a la araña!. Yo sabía que no se habían olvidado-

 _-"Hay Leni"-_ Pensaba Lincoln mientras seguía a la adolescente.

* * *

 **Tengo noticias, conseguí trabajo así que voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir. Igual voy a tratar de seguir el ritmo.  
Les quería decir también que si alguno quiere incorporar algo a la historia ponganlo en el comentario y si hubo algo que no les haya gustado diganme. Valoro todas las opiniones.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, no me miren así. Les dije que iba a estar complicado para seguir la historia. Bueno les dejo el nuevo capitulo para que lo lean.**

* * *

Para Lincoln, sus hermanas son todo: Lily es una bebé encantadora y adorable, o al menos cuando no defeca en su pañal. Aun estaba enojado con Lisa por usarlo como sujeto de prueba, (de eso tiene pensado hablar con ella más tarde) pero al final lo olvidaría, siempre es así. Lana comparte su gusto por la diversión y Lola a pesar de ser bastante ególatra para su edad puede llegar a ser muy cariñosa con él. Lucy es aterradora, eso nadie lo discute, pero tiene un lado sensible que abre cuando están a solas. Lynn es su entrenadora particular y mejor amiga. Su madre le dijo una vez que cuando él era un bebé, Luan se quedaba horas al lado de su cuna contando chistes a los que respondía todos con una risa. Luna es sin lugar a dudas la más ruidosa de la familia (en una casa como la suya es algo increíble ganarse ese título) y aún así, cuando él o cualquiera en la casa necesitaban consuelo o ayuda, sabía guardar silencio y escuchar. Leni tiene el corazón más inocente y bondadoso del mundo, a menos claro que critiques sus diseños. Por último está Lori, la cual respeta y admira por su capacidad de liderazgo.  
En resumen, Lincoln ama a sus hermanas con todo su corazón. No hay ninguna preferida*. Conoce los gustos particulares de cada una, sus miedos y sus sueños. Él siempre se encuentra cerca cuando lo necesitan y ellas están ahí para él. Para Lincoln sus hermanas son lo más importante y ni por un nanosegundo pensaría en hacerles daño. Es cierto que ha tenido problemas con ellas, pero siempre son tonterías las cuales superan al día siguiente.

Sin embargo...

Si alguien le llegase a preguntar, con cuál de todas sus hermanas se llevaba peor, esa sería Lori. Ella es extremadamente despótica: Siempre le dice qué hacer y que se mantenga alejado de sus cosas ¡Como si ella respetase las suyas! No la odiaba, jamás haría algo así, es solo que a veces siente que ella no le tiene ningún respeto. Sí, es verdad que cuando rompió sus lentes de realidad virtual fue a comprar unos nuevos, pero pudo haberse disculpado antes de ir a comprarlos. Y cuando se los devolvió lo hizo con tanto desdén: como si se hubiese olvidado de darle de comer al perro. Es la primera de sus hermanas en burlarse de sus gustos, él podría decirle una o dos cosas de su relación con Bobby pero siempre se contiene. Hoy acaba de encontrar otra buena razón para reafirmar esa idea.

Por fortuna Leni se pasó todo el camino hablando sobre moda y no le pregunto a Lincoln nada sobre la "Película". Vieron a Lori afuera de la tienda con Bobby, este estaba usando un suéter azul con un corazón en el medio, posiblemente un regalo de Lori. Ella estaba saludando con su mano izquierda ya que con la derecha sostenía la mano de Bobby, pero eso no molestaba a Lincoln sino la niña junto a ellos que lo miraba con intriga. Cuando Leni y él se reunieron con ellos Lori habló.

–Marco, quiero presentarte a Ronnie Anne, la hermana de Bobby-.

Lincoln estaba muy nervioso. Ronnie es una chica muy ruda, pero también perspicaz. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado para que no lo descubriera. Se obligó a sonreír –Mucho gusto Ronnie Anne-.

–Hola –Respondió ella sin dejar de verlo – ¿Te conozco?–.

Bobby se rió –Yo le pregunté exactamente lo mismo-.

–MUCHOS me preguntan eso –Se apresuró a responder Lincoln mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cabeza –La gente dice que tengo una cara muy común je je je-.

–Ajaaaa –Respondió una no muy convencida Ronnie.

–Le dije a Bobby que eras un fanático de los juegos –Dijo Lori –Y también a su hermanita ¿Te gustaría llevarla al árcade?-

Lincoln sabía leer entre líneas, lo que quería Lori en realidad era deshacerse de Ronnie. No le resultó extraño. Los primeros días de su relación, antes de saber que Ronnie y Bobby eran hermanos, su hermana regresaba a casa quejándose de cierta "Enana entrometida". Ahora estaban mejor desde que él empezó a salir con Ronnie, pero por lo visto aun existía una cierta tensión.  
Como para confirmar esa idea Ronnie dirigió una mirada Feroz a Lori, aunque ella ni se enteró.

-Sí, claro- Ya fuese por el convenio o para evitarse más dificultades decidió aceptar.

Bobby se mostró indeciso.

–Oye Marco ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? no sé... Tal vez... Sería mejor si yo fuese con ustedes...- Aunque debía admitir que era muy simpático, no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su hermana sola con alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

–No hay problema –Entonces recordó algo –Hoy ponen un nuevo juego de armas-.

– ¿Enserio? –Dijo Ronnie emocionada. A ellas les encantan esos juegos. Volteo a ver a su hermano y puso ojos de perrito –Quiero ir, por favor, por favor, por fissss…-

- _Awww_ \- dijo Leni de la ternura.

- _"ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA"_ \- Lincoln jamás había visto ese lado de Ronnie. Desde que se conocieron siempre vio a Ronnie como una chica muy seria y ruda. Pero verla así con el pelo suelto y los ojos hacia arriba, sin mencionar que con su nueva altura la veía más pequeña, se sintió sorprendido de su ternura y extrañamente fascinado.

–Muy bien puedes ir, solo deja de hacer eso-

–SÍ, vamos Marco, te voy dar una paliza-.

–Sigue soñando –Respondió aceptando el desafío y yéndose con ella al árcade. Pero antes se detuvo y volteo hacia Bobby –Tranquilos, volvemos en un rato-.

Bobby los vio alejarse como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Normal mente hubiese insistido en acompañarlos, pero ver a su hermanita tan contenta lo dejó petrificado. Por lo general a Ronnie le cuesta mucho confiar en las personas y es muy reservada. Definitiva mente había algo especial en ese chico para ganarse su confianza tan rápido. Sintió un apretón y al voltear vio a Lori.

–Muy bien, mi _Bobby bu bu bonito_ ¿Vamos al parque?

–Seguro _bebé_ –Por una vez dejó de pensar en su hermanita. Teniendo la certeza de que… la había dejado en buenas manos.

Leni se quedo sola en la entrada de la tienda viendo como las dos parejas se alejaban. Luego de un tiempo sonrió con pena –Pobres, van a sentirse tan tontos cuando se den cuenta de que se olvidaron de mi fiesta–.

* * *

 **En el árcade**

El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte. El nuevo juego de pistolas trata de una isla del tesoro en la que eres un pirata y para llegar al premio tienes que derrotar a todos los monstruos que habitan en la isla y los fantasmas de aquellos que lo intentaron antes y fallaron.

– ¡A la derecha!-

– ¡Ya lo vi!- Respondió Lincoln, destruyendo a una piraña que por poco los mordía.

En el principio del juego pelearon contra barcos fantasmas, luego un kraken en el medio de un remolino, después cuando finalmente llegaron a la isla se metieron dentro de una mina y dentro había una serpiente gigante, ahora estaban en unos rápidos disparando a cangrejos, sanguijuelas y pirañas*.

Lincoln destruyó al último monstruo.

–Ya está, ahora viene el jefe-

Los rápidos los llevaron a un lago en el medio de la isla y en un principio no vieron nada ni adelante ni atrás, como si el juego ya hubiese terminado… Hasta que miraron hacia arriba.

– ¡AHH! –

Suspendido, con ayuda de sus patas, entre dos acantilados se encontraba un cangrejo del tamaño del Titánic, color violeta y con seis pinzas. Ronnie también grito pero de euforia.

–Este juego es incluso mejor de lo que esperaba-.

El cangrejo podía crear tsunamis, atacar con todas sus pinzas a la vez e incluso lanzar rocas. Al cavo de un rato perdieron su última vida y vieron frustrados como el cangrejo se reía mientras en la pantalla aparecía el _Game over_.

–Rayos, si que fue difícil-

–Sí, que lástima que no ganamos, pero igual me divertí Marco-

Los dos salieron del árcade y empezaron a contarse cosas uno del otro. Lincoln debía agradecerles a sus entrometidas hermanas por armar "su" historia de vida. Después a Lincoln se le ocurrió algo.

–Oye, ¿conoces a todos los Loud?-

–A algunos más que otros-.

Lincoln estaba nervioso. _"Es la hora de la verdad"_.

–Y… ¿Qué tal Lincoln?-

–Oh, él es genial –Dijo con una sonrisa –Creo que es mi mejor amigo, después de mi hermano claro.

– ¿Enserio? Cuéntame más –Respondió alegre – _"Soy todo oídos"-_.

–Es algo idiota, pero lo admiro por poder convivir con tantas hermanas. Yo apenas puedo pasar tiempo con Bobby, en cambio él… Se las ingenia siempre para resolver cualquier situación y siempre puedes contar con su ayuda–.

Lincoln estaba con la cara roja y sonreía como un idiota.

–Se nota que te cae bien-.

–Sí, por favor no le digas nada, ese tonto ya se cree demasiado-.

– _"Pues ahora me creo el doble"_ -

El celular de Ronnie sonó y Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir envidia porque ella tuviese uno cuando él, dos años mayor, solo contaba con uno viejo de Lori y el teléfono en su habitación con forma de pato.

–Hola Bobby… Aja… De acuerdo...-

Cuelga y mira a Marco.

–Están en el mismo café donde trabajaba Bobby-

– ¿Trabajaba?-

–Ja ja ja ja… Mi hermano con suerte consigue mantener UN trabajo una semana-

* * *

 **En el café**.

Los cuatro (Leni seguía comprando) tomaron una pequeña merienda con facturas. Lincoln no dejaba de parlotear sobre el juego. Estaba tan emocionado que olvidó, por un instante, que tenía un cuerpo de veinteañero. No solo era por el juego, tras enterarse de que Ronnie lo tenía en tan alta estima su felicidad se elevó hasta estar por las nubes.

Pero claro eso último no lo sabían los demás que lo veían comportarse como un niño tras salir de una dulce ría.

–Bueno, por lo visto se divirtieron bastante –Dijo Bobby feliz con ambos.

–Por supuesto ¿Ustedes qué hicieron?-

Bobby dirigió una mirada pícara a Lori.

–Solo… Paseamos-.

–Por favor, estoy comiendo –Se cejó Ronnie.

–Con permiso –Se levantó Lori algo molesta por el tono de Ronnie y fue al baño.

–Ustedes aún no se llevan bien ¿no es cierto? –Bobby conocía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de sus labios.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No, no me cae del todo bien–

A Lincoln no le gustaba en nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, pero era demasiado tarde para intervenir.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Lori?- Le preguntó en uno tono que no admitía un "Nada".

–Pasas mucho tiempo con ella y casi nada conmigo –Le espetó.

–Es mi novia y no estoy más con ella que contigo. Sabes bien que, con los trabajos que hago, no tengo mucho tiempo libre –Bobby solo quería que ambas se llevasen bien, pero por la cara de Ronnie, esa respuesta no fue suficiente.

–Aun así, pasas demasiado tiempo con ella –Se levantó de la mesa y tras despedirse de ambos (Y no de Lori) salió del centro comercial con destino a su casa.

Bobby suspiró cansado y masajeándose las sienes –No sé qué hacer con ellas dos Marco. Ambas quieren estar conmigo, pero si estoy con una, la otra empieza a pensar que no quiero estar con ella–.

Lincoln se sentía bastante mal por Bobby –La verdad, no sé qué decir amigo –Esa respuesta lo hacía sentir inútil.

–En cierta forma, yo sé cómo se sienten–.

– ¿Disculpa?-.

–Te contaré algo –Lo vio directo a los ojos –Cuando empecé a salir con tu prima, sus hermanas casi siempre se metían en el medio, en especial Leni que la quería… Que la quiere mucho. Pero en el fondo no me molestaba, es más, resultaba muy tierno–. Su postura y tono cambiaron más serio –Pero con Lincoln la cosa cambia, no creo que lo haya hecho intencionalmente, pero cuando él era muy pequeño se la pasaba contándole a Lori todo lo que le pasaba: Su primer diente suelto, el monstruo que no lo dejaba dormir, la vez que conoció a su ahora mejor amigo Clyde, etc. Lori, la mayoría de las veces, prefirió escucharlo a él que a mí y eso me molestaba. Con los años, Lincoln se volvió más independiente y ahora me llevo bien con él. Solo desearía que lo mismo les pasase a ellas–.

Lincoln escucho atentamente a Bobby sin interrumpirlo. Él solo tenía cuatro años en ese entonces y no recordaba mucho de esa época. Su cerebro no era como el de Lisa.

–Lori estaba muy apegada a su hermano ¿no?-.

–Ella ESTA muy apegada a él –Corrigió –Te diré algo más. Pero prométeme que no le dirás a Lincoln–.

- _"Oh si supieras"_ -

Lincoln lo prometió Bobby empezó a contar.

–Hace unas semanas recibí una llamada de Lori, ¡Estaba histérica! Al parecer por accidente empujó con el codo los lentes de realidad virtual de Lincoln y cuando se giró los pisó. Me dijo que entró en pánico y salió de la casa para comprar unos nuevos antes de que Lincoln se diera cuenta, pero se olvidó los lentes rotos en el piso. Casualmente yo me encontraba trabajando en una tienda de electrónica, así que le di los mejores que tenía. Iba a cobrarle un precio razonable, pero ella insistió en pagar el precio completo. Diez minutos después Lori me volvió a llamar ¡No dejaba de hablar de lo orgullosa que estaba de tener un hermano como el suyo! Lincoln no solo la había perdonado sino que actuó con tanta madures y sin enojarse que Lori, para no avergonzarlo, le entregó los lentes nuevos tratando de sonar igual de madura –La mirada de Bobby se oscureció –A la tarde llamaron a mi puerta, yo ya había salido del trabajo, cuando abrí me encontré a Lori con los ojos rojos y el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar. La abrase con toda mi fuerza y ella me correspondió. No dejaba de repetir "Me detesta, Me detesta, me detesta". Lincoln no la había perdonado, escribió una carta en la que la insultaba y la tachaba como "La peor hermana del mundo". Nunca había visto a Lori tan triste y pensé en darle una lección a su hermano por ponerla así–. Dijo eso último haciendo sonar sus nudillos para demostrar que no estaba bromeando–. Luego de eso, llamo Lincoln a mi casa, para preguntar por Lori que no respondía sus llamadas. Yo estaba listo para decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero Lori me quitó el celular y habló con él. Al final, todo fue un malentendido y se reconciliaron. Pero te juro algo Marco–. Lo vio directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa repentina –Lori ama a sus hermanas, pero es a Lincoln a quién más admira y sobre todo le importa mucho lo que él piense de ella–.

Lincoln estaba con un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos veían sin ver hacia adelante y se le dificultaba respirar. Pero Bobby no había terminado.

–Me gustaría ser como Lincoln. Él sí sabría qué hacer–. Bobby jamás le había contado esta historia a nadie, pero por algún motivo sintió que hizo lo correcto contándoselo a Marco. –Oye ¿Estás bien?–. Le preguntó tras notar su silencio.

Lincoln abría y cerraba la boca como un pez. Pero cuando estaba por hablar.

–Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza, había una cola terrible–. Dijo Lori

Una alarma comenzó a sonar. –Oh oh. Tengo que irme– Se disculpó Bobby –Tengo que ir a mi nuevo trabajo en la heladería-.

– ¿Ahora?–. Lori quería pasar más tiempo con él.

–Lo siento bebe, pero tranquila a la noche nos veremos ¿de acuerdo?–.

–Está bien, pero no llegues tarde–

Se despidieron con un beso. Bobby saludó a Marco, pero este apenas levantó la mano.

Cuando Bobby se fue Lori noto el extraño silencio de su hermano junto con su cara que la contemplaba como si fuera una extraña –Lincoln ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?–.

Lincoln se levantó de la silla. Se dirigió a su hermana. Ya en frente de ella, sonrió mientras una lágrima de felicidad se deslizaba por su mejilla. Como si contemplara a la chica más hermosa del mundo.

Lori se sintió cohibida por su actitud pero cuando estaba por preguntarle qué le ocurría. Lincoln se agachó y la rodeo con sus enormes brazos. Una mano la tenía en su cintura y la otra le acariciaba el pelo.

–Te amo Lori–*.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo algo emotivo. Por favor opinen que les pareció este capítulo.**

 ***Quiero que todos sepan algo: no pienso utilizar la idea de "Hermana preferida". Por más que vea los episodios de la serie no consigo imaginarme a una hermana a la que ame Lincoln por encima de las demás.  
PD: Eso no significa que no me gusten los fanfics de este tipo.**

 ***Es un juego de hace muchos años. No me acuerdo cómo se llamaba si alguno lo reconoce díganme.**

 ***Por poco y lloré al escribir esta escena.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quiero agradecerle a Adriana-Valkyrie por darme el nombre del juego Deadstorm Pirates.**

* * *

 **En algún lugar del centro comercial**

Leni estaba más que satisfecha con sus compras. Llevaba cerca de siete bolsas de ropa y accesorios nuevos para ella… y sí alguno para sus hermanas. Se moría de ganas de salir para estrenar unos conjuntos. Tal vez le pediría a Lincoln que la acompañe, después de todo se divirtió mucho con él. También sus amigas mostraron mucho interés por su "Primo". A lo mejor organiza una cita con alguna de ellas ¡Que cara pondrá! Eso le enseñaría a no olvidar su fiesta sorpresa.

Ya en el café, a la distancia vio a sus hermanos. Lori le estaba diciendo algo a Lincoln, pero ella no podía oírla porque estaba muy lejos, su hermano estaba de espaldas a ella y no le veía la cara.

– _"Como que, Lori se ve algo preocupada ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Lincoln? ¿Se pelearon?"_

Leni deseaba con toda su alma que no fuese así. Hasta ahora todo resultó bien en su salida, no quería que todo acabase con una pelea y los de seguridad los echasen a todos del centro como las veces anteriores.

Vio como Lincoln se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia Lori. Su miedo por una pelea se multiplicó por mil y por tres mil cuando vio la cara de Lori: Se veía algo asustada y aturdida.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos (con siete bolsas encima, no lo olvidemos). Estaba a cinco metros, lista para detener la pelea o discusión, caprichos o lo que sea… Hasta que Lincoln se lanzó a abrazar a Lori.

–Te amo Lori.

Definitivamente Leni no estaba preparada para eso. Soltó las bolsas y por una vez en su vida le importó un pepino si alguna prenda del conjunto se arruinó. Su miedo desapareció tan rápido que por un momento quedó aturdida.

Al fin regresó al presente y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para ahogar la risa. Su hermano estaba con la sonrisa más grande que ella alguna vez hubiese visto y la cara que puso Lori cuando Lincoln la abrazó no tiene precio: ¡Estaba roja como un tomate y los ojos abiertos como si fuese la primera vez que alguien la abrasa!

Leni buscó en su bolsillo, sacó su celular y empezó a sacarles fotos. Pero se había olvidado de ponerlo en silencio y en la tercera foto Lori se percató de ella, se sonrojó aun más, (Si es que eso era posible) Leni ya no pudo aguantar la risa y siguió sacando para no perder nada de ese momento. Lincoln (En la octava foto) se volteó: Su expresión era la del hombre más feliz del mundo. Dejó a Lori, corrió hacia ella y la levantó en vilo.

–¡Leni que bueno que viniste!

–WO Link… ¿Me perdí de algo?

–Nop… Solo estoy demostrando mi amor a mis hermanas –Respondió él con simpleza.

Y entonces dejó a Leni en el piso, volteó y volvió a abrazar a Lori sin dejar de repetir lo mucho que la quería, que es una maravillosa hermana y lo especial que es ella para él.

Leni siguió sacando fotografías.

Lori finalmente recuperó el habla. –Lincoln, literalmente ¿ESTÁS LOCO? – Le preguntó sonando molesta y tratando de encontrarle en sentido de la repentina acción de su hermano. Seguía estando sonrojada por el abraso y es que ningún hombre la había abrasado de esa forma excepto Bobby y su padre claro. La verdad es que aún con lo mucho que cambió gracias al experimento de Lisa, en el fondo seguía siendo su hermano menor. Lori se adaptó a su imagen al igual que el resto de sus hermanas casi al instante después de que Lisa informó que se trataba de Lincoln: Podía verlo en sus ojos, sus gestos y su actitud. Por eso, en el fondo no le molestaba que la abrasara es solo que… Que… Que Lincoln su hermanito la envolviera de esa forma… No era normal: En su casa los abrazos nunca faltan, al igual que cualquier otra manera de transmitir cariño, cuando Lincoln la abrasaba a ella lo hacía de la cintura para abajo y luego Lori lo rodeaba a él. Así había sido desde que eran pequeños.

Pero ahora Lincoln la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella se sentía tan pequeña… y protegida.

–Muy bien, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

Los tres voltearon al oír la voz.

Lincoln lo reconoció al instante. Era el mismo guardia de centro comercial que lo encerró a él y a Clyde cuando los atrapó intentando comprar boletos revendidos. Venía acompañado con un chico más joven, posiblemente un principiante.

– ¿Y bien? Recibí una llamada de unos jóvenes alocados.

Los tres notaron que el café entero estaba en silencio.

En eso Lincoln dejó a Lori y se acercó al guardia, sin dejar de sonreír.

–Lo siento señor. Fue mi culpa.

–Pero joven ¡Trate de controlarse un poca más! No puede ir por ahí gritando a todo pulmón.

–No pude evitarlo –Si el guardia pretendía intimidarlo de alguna manera, pues fracasó estrepitosamente. Ni siquiera el gas pimienta podría sacarle su gran sonrisa. O al menos eso quería creer, no estaba dispuesto a probarlo.

– ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe todo esto?

Lincoln le quitó el celular a Leni y acercó a sus hermanas para sacar más selfies. Esta vez los tres juntos. Leni no paraba de reírse y Lori de sonrojarse.

–Estoy disfrutando la tarde con las personas que amo.

–Mire joven, no quiero…

Lincoln lo sujetó de la muñeca, jaló para posicionar-lo junto a él y saco tres fotos más con el guardia en el medio. Su compañero se veía que se estaba divirtiendo con lo que veía hasta que lo sujetó a él y sacó dos más.

–Por el amor de… ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? –En cualquier otra situación al oficial le parecería divertido, pero estaba en servicio y muchos lo estaban viendo. Hacer esto no era profesional. No quería meterse en problemas.

– ¿Por qué? –Repitió Lincoln liberando a los cuatro y poniendo los brazos en jarra, como si lo hubiesen insultado al hacerle esa pregunta. Tomó mucho aire, extendió los brazos y gritó – ¡ES PORQUE ESTOY FELIZ!

Ahora sí el café quedo en silencio. Algunos habían intentado mantener distancia y concentrarse en sus asuntos, otros murmuraban y solo algunos se atrevieron a mirarlos por un tiempo. Los clientes, los empleados y todo aquél que lo haya oído lo miraba como si estuviese loco.

El guardia quedó parado en su sitio sin saber qué hacer y su compañero estaba igual (Es obvio que nunca le enseñaron el procedimiento a realizar frente a una situación como esta o que siquiera una situación como esta podía presentarse).

A Leni por fin se le había borrado la sonrisa y a Lori se le bajaron los colores.

Lincoln miraba a todos más que divertido… Pero cuando vio la cara de la persona que leía la historia no pudo soportarlo más.

–Pufff… JAJAJAJA –En el fondo sabía que estaba dando un espectáculo y debería sentirse mínima mente avergonzado es que… ¡Es que simplemente no podía evitarlo! Él sabe que sus hermanas en el fondo lo aman y él a ellas. Pero Lori… ¡Lori!: La señorita _"Aléjate de mis cosas torpe", "Literalmente es tan patético que deja de ser divertido burlarse de él"_ o _"Gracias por nada tonto"._ Bobby no le mintió, no estaba seguro del cómo pero sabía que la historia de sus lentes no fue una mentira y a él no le importaba mucho que le devolviese o no los lentes sino lo que significaba: su hermana lo quiere mucho y en el fondo lo respeta. Se había sentido increíble cuando escucho de los labios de Ronnie Anne que era alguien genial pero cuando Bobby terminó de hablar con él sobre su hermana lo invadió una felicidad que no había sentido desde que nació Lily.

El guardia carraspeo para aclararse la garganta.

–Bien pues… Vaya a ser feliz en otro lado –Hizo una seña a su compañero para que saliese de trance y otra para que lo ayudase a sacar a ese chico del café.

Pero Lincoln fue más rápido. Tomó a sus hermanas de las manos y salió corriendo.

– ¡Oigan vuelvan aquí!

Lincoln regresó antes de que el guardia hiciera sonar su silbato. Agarró las bolsas de Leni, dejó dinero en la mesa (Dinero de sus ahorros) saludó al oficial con un apretón de manos y salió disparado. Esta vez sin la intención de volver.

Y así quedo el guardia con un brazo extendido y una cara tan cómica de estupor que resultaba imposible no sonreír.

–P… Pe… Pero qué?

–Amm ¿Señor?

Su jefe levantó la mano pidiendo silencio.

–Si alguien pregunta. Solo di que los dejamos ir con una advertencia –Miro en la dirección en la que se fueron esos chicos y negó con la cabeza incrédulo –Y yo creí que esos chicos rockeros estaban locos.

* * *

 **Fuera del centro comercial**

– ¿Lincoln?

–Después hablamos Leni. Ahora tenemos que alejarnos.

– ¡De ninguna manera! –Lori se zafó del agarre de su hermano. Ya estaba harta de toda esta locura. – ¡Vas a decirme qué rayos fue lo que te pasó ahí adentro! –Sentenció en su típico tono autoritario.

–Ya lo dije… Estoy feliz.

Lori se masajeo las cienes tratando de calmarse. Lincoln se estaba comportando demasiado extraño.

–Tienes literalmente diez segundos para decirme lo que te pasa, si no te convierto en un pretzel humano.

– _"¡Un pretzel humano! ¿No pudiste elegir otra amenaza?"_

Lincoln volvió a reírse –Lori… – dijo Lincoln dejando de sonreír –Lo siento mucho.

–Sí bueno, pues deberías. Literalmente tendré que esperar una eternidad para que me dejen entrar después del escándalo que armaste.

–No me refiero a eso. Me quiero disculpar por todas las veces que te lastimé.

Lori arqueó una ceja. Todo cada vez le resultaba más extraño.

–Lincoln tu nunca…

–Lo siento si alguna vez te hice creer que no te quiero –La interrumpió él –Siempre pensé que no me querías cerca de ti y por eso mantuve distancia creyendo que así estarías mejor. Jamás me di cuenta de lo importante que eres en mi vida o lo que significó para tí. Yo sé que te lastime… Lo sé porque fue así como me sentí de pequeño al perder a mi hermana –Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Ahora estaba empezando a recordar ciertas cosas: Las tardes de diversión sin fin que pasó con ella, la vez que jugó a ser el héroe y Lori lo recompensó con un gran beso por salvarla de la "aspiradora monstruo". Recordó cuando su hermana conoció a Bobby y él empezó a competir por su atención. Al ver lo feliz que estaba se fue separando de ella y con los años la brecha se hizo cada vez más grande. Pero no le importo porque estaba convencido en que las cosas serían mejor así.

¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego?

–Lincoln…–Cualquier sentimiento de rabia que hubiese en ella desapareció sin dejar rastro.

–Pero ya no más. Nunca más voy a volver a distanciarme ¡Nunca! Lo repito y lo haré siempre: Te amo Lori –Y entonces ya no pudo contener la emoción. Le besó la mejilla a su hermana mayor y abrasó de nuevo.

Lori jamás se había sentido tan desconcertada en su vida. Seguía sin comprender la razón del comportamiento de su hermano, sin embargo sintió la súplica, y amor en su voz y esta vez lo correspondió. A pesar de que fuese más baja que él, sintió por un instante a ese pequeño cuyos ojos se iluminaban cada vez que la veía.

– Sniff… Sniff…

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Leni temblando. Se habían olvidado completamente de ella en su pequeño mundo.

–¡Esto es muy tierno! Que alguien me abrase.

Los dos le hicieron un lugar en el medio y Leni se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces. Así quedaron por un buen tiempo.

– ¿Saben algo?

– ¿Qué Leni? –Preguntó Lincoln.

–Esta es la mejor echada a patas que hemos tenido.

A la distancia oyeron a un camión pasar por la calle.

En aquel momento, Lincoln estalló en carcajadas. Leni rio con él y por último, hasta Lori se echó a reír.

Eran tres niños felices.

* * *

 **Debo decir, me gustó mucho escribir esta escena emotiva y la anterior. Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, la verdad estoy más que encantado con sus comentarios. Tengo pensado otra escena similar mucho más adelante.** **Pero no voy a decirles con cual hermana.**

 **Ahora, compañeros lectores, tengo que comunicarles algo. Como habrán notado este capítulo me llevó mucho tiempo, eso es porque estoy trabajando en otros dos fanfics. Son dos oneshots: Uno se llama "Noche de pesadilla" (No apto para público sensible) y "Tiempo Loud" (Este al contrario, no puedo terminar el segundo renglón sin reírme). Con suerte voy a poder publicar la semana que viene por lo menos uno. Así que atentos.**

 **Por último, espero les haya gustado lo emotivo... PORQUE AHORA VUELVE LA RISA. En el próximo episodio tengo preparado algo que los va a dejar con la boca bien abierta**

 **Saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola siento la demora. Abajo les explicaré el por qué. Ahora solo disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Lincoln miró una vez más el centro comercial. Aun no podía creer todo lo que había hecho ahí dentro: Adoptar una nueva identidad extranjera, experimentar lo que se siente ser un modelo, recibir una "Granada mental" como decía Marck por parte de Jack, saber lo que siente Ronnie Anne por él y lo más importante la gran reflexión que tubo sobre su hermana mayor.

No sabía decir si este fue un día genial y divertido o ridículo y bizarro. Lo que si sabía era que no lamentaba haberlo vivido.

–Lincoln, ya tenemos que irnos. –Lo llamo Lori.

–Ya voy.

Cuando dejaron de reír Lori intentó una vez más persuadir lo de que le dijera el por qué de su repentino cambio de humor, Lincoln se negó en redondo y al final ella desistió sabiendo que no le diría nada.

Leni por su parte no hizo ningún comentario, se había divertido tanto con el arrebato de felicidad (Y algo de locura) de Lincoln que no busco ninguna explicación. Para ella, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, fue maravilloso y ahora contaba con una docena de fotos para recordar ese vello momento.

Los tres estaban por subirse a la vieja _Vanzila_ familiar cuando Lincoln se detuvo de repente. Se le ocurrió una idea.

–Oigan chicas.

– ¿Si Lincoln?

– ¿Puedo conducir?

Lori se le quedó mirando durante un largo momento. –Jamás.

–Oh vamos ¿Por qué no?

–Para empezar, eres solo un niño.

–Técnicamente soy un adolescente y más grande que tú ahora. –Se acercó a Lori con suma tranquilidad y le frotó la cabeza para enfatizar su punto.

El peor error de su vida.

Lori le agarró el dedo pulgar y se lo retorció provocando que Lincoln se arrodille en la vereda por el dolor. –Mira que aún sigo molesta por lo que hiciste, yo que tú no abusaría de tu suerte.

–Ay, ay, ay. Está bien, me deje llevar. Solo suéltame por favor.

Lori lo soltó y se dispuso a abrir el coche pero Leni la detuvo.

–Déjalo conducir Lori.

–Ya dije que no. Lincoln sigue siendo demasiado joven además no tiene licencia, si chocamos con alguien literalmente tendremos que pagar una fortuna por los daños y la policía nos quitará el vehículo.

–Pero Lori él me enseño a mí a conducir ¿No lo recuerdas?

–Yo fui la que te enseño a conducir. –Replicó.

–Cierto… después de haber capoteado mi examen.

–Es "saboteado" Leni. –Corrigió rodando los ojos.

–Da igual, el punto es que por tu culpa no pude tener mi licencia hasta después de practicar por días y en su mayoría fue gracias a Lincoln. Solo deja que conduzca hacia casa, son las seis y media, en este horario casi no hay tráfico y podemos ir despacio. Además cuando me enseñaste a conducir a mí, choqué contra tres árboles, me metí en una cancha de tenis y terminamos en una piscina seis veces ¿Qué puede hacer Lincoln que sea peor que lo que yo ya eh echo?

 _–"Tengo que reconocerlo, tiene un buen punto". –_ Lori miro a Leni sin poder creer lo bien que defendió a Lincoln. Ciertamente con todos los problemas que causó ella, enseñarle a cualquiera de sus otros hermanos a conducir suena fácil. Dio un suspiro de resignación. –De acuerdo. –Le entregó a Lincoln las llaves y este dio un salto de alegría. Se veía tan ridículo. –No hagas que me arrepienta.

–Eso jamás.

Los tres entraron al auto y se pusieron los cinturones.

En ese momento Lincoln recordó algo. –Esperen ¿Qué pasó con Lynn?

–Ya hablé con ella. Se encontró con una amiga en el parque y fueron a su casa. –Respondió Lori en el asiento de acompañante.

Lincoln se deprimió una poco. Quería que ella lo viese manejar, bueno quizá mañana puedan salir con el auto, aún le queda otro día de ser mayor. Encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento de manera perfecta. Pronto se encontraron recorriendo la calle a cuarenta kilómetros por hora.

–Lincoln ¿Cómo aprendiste a conducir así? –Lori lo miro sorprendida. No recordaba otro momento en el que haya dejado a su hermano en el asiento del piloto por lo cual debía ser la primera vez que sostenía el volante y lo hacía excelente. Mejor de lo que lo había hecho ella su primera vez, claro que no pensaba decírselo.

Lincoln la miró a ella por un breve momento antes de regresar su vista al frente y sonrió con algo de burla – ¿Recuerdas mis vídeo-juegos, de esos que según tú solo pudren el cerebro?

No hizo falta decir más.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? –Preguntó Leni confundida.

Bueno casi no hizo falta decir más.

Los dos se golpearon la frente con sus manos.

–Leni aprendí a conducir con mis juegos de carreras ¿Recuerdas cuando practicamos los dos?

– ¡A sí! Lo recuerdo, aunque eso no me ayudó a aprobar el examen.

 _–"Pues no te dan puntos extras por golpear a una anciana antes de entrar al centro comercial"_.

–A mí me sirve, de hecho, anoche rompí mi propio récord en uno de mis juegos favoritos. –Dijo él hinchando el pecho de orgullo como solo un Gamer lo hace.

– ¿Cuál juego? –Preguntó Lori algo interesada.

– _Corredores suicidas tres._

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron ambas horrorizadas.

–El nombre sorprende ¿No es así? Aprendí como saltar rampas y golpear a otros con una llave mientras conducía por una ciudad abandonada. Es algo sorprendente lo destructivo que puede ser un auto.

–Prométeme que jamás aras algo tan peligroso como eso. –Lori se sentía aterrada. Ella había oído hablar sobre esos juegos tan violentos que les enseñan cosas peligrosas a los niños.

Lincoln bufó –Descuiden, yo jamás me atrevería a ponerlas en riesgo a ustedes o a cualquier otra persona y menos a destruir la camioneta de la familia –Ya podía ver la casa. Puso las direccionáles y estacionó la van enfrente. –" _Aunque si tuviese mi propio auto y estuviese en una zona despejada sin gente a la vista la idea de practicar los de rapones sería demasiado tentadora_ " –Ahora tenía otro cosa que agregar a su lista de _cosas que quiero hacer cuando sea grande._

Los tres bajaron y fueron recibidos por una extraña calma nada común en la casa Loud.

Lincoln abrió la puerta topándose con las gemelas, Luan y Luna paradas enfrente como si lo hubiesen estado esperando. Todas lo miraban con una sonrisa de pura inocencia.

 _–"Tengo un mal presentimiento"._

Luan se adelantó a las demás. –Hola Lincoln, mi muuuuy querido hermano.

 _–"¿Por qué será que me siento más asustado?"._

Luna empujó a un lado a Luan para quedar frente a él. –Ey bro, necesito pedirte un favor.

Luan se levantó del suelo y empujó a Luna. –No es justo, yo estaba primero.

–Lincoln quiero que seas el conde en mi fiesta de té. –Intervino Lola.

–Yo quiero que me ayudes a atrapar lagartos. –Dijo Lana.

Las cuatro hermanas empezaron una de sus tantas peleas.

–SILENCIO. –Gritó Lori haciéndolas callar. – ¿Qué les pasa a todas?

–Es que Lucy nos dijo, que Lincoln le había dicho a ella, que ahora él es el hermano mayor.

Lori miro a su "Hermano mayor" con burla. – ¿Enserio le dijiste eso a Lucy?

A Lincoln no le gustó ese tono. –Pues sí, ahora yo soy el hermano mayor.

Lori ahogó una risa. –Ay Lincoln… Bueno dejemos eso de lado ¿Por qué se comportan así?

–Se lo que piensas hermana, nosotras también nos reímos. Pero estuvimos hablando y la idea nos pareció interesante. –Dijo Luna y se acercó a Lincoln. –Necesito a alguien que me ayude mañana con el equipo para mi show.

Luan apareció al lado de ella. –Y yo para hacer publicidad de mi página de chistes.

Las gemelas repitieron lo que dijeron antes y como siempre todas batallaban por hacerse oír por encima del resto logrando un escándalo.

– ¡Guarden silencio! –Gritó Lincoln. Lo que sus hermanas decían le resultaba interesante si se ponía a pensarlo, después de todo su experiencia pasada con Lori y Leni fue… Ridícula, humillante, loca y graciosa (Para todos menos él) pero no terminó tan mal. Hacer algo similar con Luna y Luan le pareció prometedor, en cuanto a las gemelas no habría mucha diferencia. Lo que más le interesaba era pasar este tiempo que le quedaba como adulto con las mayores ¿Quién sabe? Se enteró de cosas asombrosas sobre las chicas quizá descubra algo similar con las demás. Pero lo cierto era que Lincoln estaba exhausto tanto física como mentalmente y no sabía cómo se sentiría mañana por lo cual... –No voy a hacer nada de eso.

– ¿QUÉ? Pero Bro...

–Dije que no Luna. Miren, fue un día largo y estoy muy cansado. Ahora solo quiero comer e irme a dormir. Mañana… No sé qué sucederá mañana.

Sus hermanas intentaron persuadir lo como hacían ellas: promesas, suplicas y amenazas. Pero Lincoln se mantuvo firme y lo dejaron en paz.

–Bien voy a descansar. –Caminó hasta las escaleras y sin querer pisó una tabla suelta que se levantó y le dio de lleno en la cara.

– ¡Lincoln! –Gritaron todas preocupadas.

–Estoy bien. –Respondió sobándose la cabeza en el lugar del golpe.

Todas estaban alrededor de él, olvidándose que no quiso participar de sus actividades y confirmando que no se allá lastimado. Es increíble lo poco intimidan tes que les resultan sus hermanas ahora que Lincoln las ve desde arriba… Inclusive se ven tiernas, no por las gemelas sino por Luna y Luan. Lincoln siempre pensó muchas cosas sobre la comediante y la roquera pero nunca que fueran tiernas.

–Cambiando de tema ¿Qué hay de comer?

–Ya terminé el guaca mole. –Respondió una voz desde la cocina. Una voz muy familiar para Lincoln.

Pasando entre sus hermanas se aproximó hacia la cocina. Había un niño haciendo unos tacos, no pudo verle el rostro pero si su cabello negro y esponjoso. _–"Rayos ¿Qué hace aquí?"_. –Justo cuando necesita un descanso su mejor amigo tiene que estar en su casa.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue en el centro comer…

– ¿Qué está haciendo Clyde en la cocina? –Interrumpió a su padre.

Lynn sr miro a su hijo con algo de vergüenza. –Verás…

–Fue mi culpa. –Intervino su madre apareciendo por detrás. –Lo llamé y le dije que estabas enfermo y que no podrías salir. Él se preocupó mucho y dijo que aria unos tacos de guaca mole para que te sintieras mejor.

–MAMÁ.

–Lo siento hijo pero fue tan dulce y además esos tacos le salen increíbles.

Lincoln se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano. Su amigo tiene un corazón de oro, pero también muy delicado. Enterarse de que ahora su mejor amigo es un adulto podría causarle un ataque, él casi sufre uno hoy a la mañana cuando se vio en el espejo. –No le dijeron nada sobre mi ¿Cierto?

–Por supuesto que no, ahora que lo pienso tendríamos que armar una historia en caso de que llegue a preguntar. –Dijo Lynn mientras se ponía a pensar en muchos alias para su hijo. Siempre quiso ponerle…

–Soy Marco, un primo extranjero de España. Eso es lo que le dirán todos a cualquiera que pregunte. –Interrumpió Lincoln.

Sus padres y sus hermanas que habían llegado a oírlo se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos…Excepto Lori y Leni quienes batallaban por no reír.

Su madre tosió para aclararse la garganta. –Marco suena bien ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante nombre?

–Después les cuento, ahora intentemos engañar a Clyde.

Fue a la cocina.

–Hola.

Clyde estaba batiendo una pasta verdosa en un bol. Dio la vuelta al oír como lo llaman y abrió sus ojos cuando vio al joven alvino.

 _–"Él nunca ha visto a otros chicos en esta casa además de mi papá, amigos, Bobby y yo. Es normal que se sienta intrigado."_

–Hola. –Devolvió el saludo.

–Mucho gusto, soy Marco el primo de Lincoln.

–Oh, mucho gusto señor. –Dejó el bol en la mesada y extendió la mano. –Soy Clyde, el mejor amigo de Lincoln.

Los dos se saludaron.

– ¿Sabe qué es lo que tiene Lincoln? –Le preguntó Clyde.

–Sí, está muy resfriado.

– ¡Que bien!

Lincoln arqueó una ceja. – ¿Disculpa?

–No me refiero a eso. –Dijo Clyde sacudiendo las manos. –Preparé un guaca mole especial. La última vez que lo traje logramos evitar un _apocalipsis zombi resfriado_. Estoy seguro que con una cucharada de esto Lincoln se repondrá en un santiamén.

–Ya entiendo. – Respondió Lincoln. En realidad fue Clyde el que logro evitarlo, él había "caído" como todos los demás.

–Voy a llevárselo a su cuarto.

– ¡No! –Dijo Lincoln de inmediato. Si su amigo subía las escaleras se encontraría con una habitación vacía o un muñeco armado por su familia con su aspecto. No sabría decir cuál de los dos casos seria el peor. –Está muy enfermo, terminarás contagiándote.

–No hay problema. Estoy preparado para eso. –Clyde abrió un portafolio que estuvo al lado de él y Lincoln no había notado hasta ahora, dentro estaba su traje bioquímico amarillo.

 _–"Rayos me olvide del condenado traje."_ –No entendía siquiera el por qué su amigo tiene uno de esos ¿Acaso sus padres tienen miedo de la tercera guerra mundial? De ser así, lo más probable es que tengan un buque debajo de su casa. La próxima vez que valla les preguntaría a sus padres.

Los pasos de su amigo lo trajeron a la realidad. Ya estaba por subir las escaleras.

 _–"Demonios. Tengo que pensar en algo."_

Sus hermanas estuvieron del otro lado espiando todo el tiempo. No le sorprendió ver a Lola en primera fila.

Clyde intercambio unas palabras con ellas pero Lincoln solo pensaba la mejor forma de que su amigo se fuera de su casa. Luego se le ocurrió algo un tanto arriesgado, pero si todo salía como esperaba entonces valía la pena. Buscó a Lori y como siempre la vio con el celular en su oreja restando le importancia a todo. Una vez más se perdió en sus pensamientos esta vez recordando cierta charla con Bobby… Jamás creyó que ver a su hermana con su celular podría sentir tanta felicidad.

Esta vez fueron los pasos de su amigo en la escalera lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Tomo mucho aire y apuntó con el dedo a Lori. – ¡Lori! ¡Se te ve el sostén!

La sala se llenó con los gritos de la rubia.

Lincoln volteo la mirada hacia la escalera. El visor del traje de Clyde se empañó y empezó a sacudirse al mismo tiempo que soltaba el guaca mole que él alcanzó a sostener por un pelo.

–Abortar, abortar, sistemas serrándose. –Dijo él y se desmayó hacia atrás pero Lincoln lo sostuvo con la otra mano para que no pudiese caer por las escaleras.

–Qué bueno que te conozco Clyde. –Al voltear vio las caras de sus hermanas y padres intentando contener la risa, y a Lori furiosa. Él solo se encogió en hombros. – ¿Qué puedo decir? Entré en pánico.

* * *

 **Estuve trabajando en otro fic "Tiempo Loud", lo terminé la semana pasada. Si disfrutan reírse de las aventuras de Lincoln (O debería decir tragedias) léanlo.**

 **Saludos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuevamente siento mucho la demora, abajo les explico el porque.**

* * *

Lincoln estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

–Creo que me excedí con Clyde. –Dijo de repente, aunque no esperaba que su compañero de cama respondiera. Eso seria el colmo de lo absurdo.

Lo que quiso evitar en un principio era que su amigo tuviese un ataque y si bien lo logró, en su lugar tubo una baja de presión y un desmayo. Aunque suene cruel, se sintió más aliviado por que sufriese eso último, después de todo Clyde está acostumbrado a desmayarse por pensar en Lori.

–Aun así espero que esté bien.

De seguro su padre ya había llegado a la casa de los señores Mcbride y ahora les estaría explicando lo que sucedió. Esperaba que no dijese nada sobre él excepto que estaba enfermo. Fue lo mejor, su madre estaba muy ocupada terminando de preparar los tacos de guacamole, Leni no es la mejor opción para llevar a alguien delicado y de haberlo llevado Lori lo más probable es que se hubiese vuelto a desmayar, eso claro si volvía a despertarse. Lo mejor es no correr riesgos. En cuanto a él, si bien pudo llevarlo con la van familiar, eso lo habría dejado en una situación peor ya sea teniendo que hablar con Clyde (Si es que este llegaba a despertar) o con sus padres.

–Te digo algo, creo que eres de las mejores compañías que eh tenido en mi dormitorio. –Dijo con una sonrisa a su "Compañero".

Después del escándalo de abajo, Lori le dirigió una mirada capaz de cortar la leche y sin embargo él solo sonrío y dejó a su inconsciente amigo en los brazos de su padre.

Luego de eso se dirigió hacia su cuarto con la intención de dormir una siesta antes de comer. Pasó por la puerta de Lisa y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Es su hermanita y la quiere mucho pero tenía que aprender a no usarlo como una rata de laboratorio. Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio se quedó parado en su sitio como una estatua. Lo primero que pensó fue _"Menos mal que Clyde no llegó a mi habitación"_ , luego de eso _"¿A quién de mis hermanas se le habrá ocurrido? No me sorprendería que todas formaren parte de esto"_ y por último _"Estoy muy cansado, ya que, luego me desharé de eso"_. Así que se quitó los zapatos y se metió en su cama con su nuevo compañero: Un muñeco hecho con cartón, cajas de zapatos y una bola de papel periódico pintada de blanco a modo de cabeza. Estaba tapado por las sábanas dejando la cabeza expuesta y mirando hacia la pared pera aparentar que estaba dormido. Para mejorar el efecto cuando lo descubrió se llevó una buena sorpresa el verlo solo con ropa interior.

 _–"Que lindo detalle de mis hermanas que recuerden como me gusta dormir"._

Afuera de la casa se oyó el ruido de la van estacionando a pesar del escándalo habitual.

– ¡Niños, es hora de cenar!

–Un gusto conocerte amigo… Luego te desarmaré y te llevaré para reciclar.

Al salir de su habitación vio como las gemelas tenían una fuerte pelea. Las dos se agarraban el pelo y se revolvían por el piso.

– ¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa?

–Todo es culpa de Lana y sus horribles mascotas. –Dijo Lola.

–No es cierto. –Respondió Lana a la defensiva. –Yo te dije que no tocases sus grillos.

–No lo hiciste.

–Sí lo hice.

–Mentirosa.

– ¡Suficiente! –Gritó Lincoln. No estaba de humor para un escándalo tan ridículo. La puerta de la habitación de las gemelas había quedado abierta, pudo ver una especie de Lagartija dentro de la casa de muñecas de Lola. _–"Ya veo"._ –Lincoln se metió dentro, sacó al animal de la casa y lo puso con el resto de los reptiles. – ¡Listo! Ahora ya pueden ir a comer.

–Pero ella…

–Dije ¡A comer!

–Está bien. –Dijeron ambas derrotadas.

 _–"Creo que con la edad me estoy volviendo más respetable"_.

Oyó el ruido de una puerta abrirse a su espalda y cuando se giró se topó con Lisa. No la había visto desde que salió hoy a la mañana.

–Hola Lincoln. –Saludó ella con una libreta en la mano. –Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

–Ahora no Lisa.

Lisa pareció desconcertarse por su respuesta pero solo duró unos segundos. – ¿Has notado alguna molestia?

– ¿Qué parte de "ahora no", no entendiste? –Respondió él cruzándose de brazos. –Mamá nos llamó para comer.

Lisa lo miró por unos segundos y luego suspiró. –Entiendo, no te molestaré más.

Pese a todo Lincoln sintió deseos de abrasarla, inclusive cargarla para llevarla al comedor. Por más que su tono no demostrase emoción alguna. Lincoln pudo leer sus emociones como si fuese un libro abierto. Lo que le dijo pareció lastimarla.

– ¿Estás molesto con Lisa? –Preguntó Lana una vez que no vio a Lisa.

–Algo. –Dijo él a la ligera. No serbia de nada ocultarlo.

– ¿La odias?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Chicas yo nunca podría odiarlas, a ninguna de ustedes. –Lincoln se creí incapaz de odiar a alguien si quiera. – ¿Por qué preguntan eso?

–Es solo que te vimos muy molesto.

–Bueno ¿Qué esperan que haga? ¡Mírenme! ¿Creen que está bien que me utilice como conejillo de indias?

–Pues no… Pero… Cuando te fuiste te veías muy emocionado y cuando llegaste parecías feliz. –Dijo Lana.

 _–"Es verdad, pero Lisa no tuvo nada que ver en eso"._ –Lincoln solo suspiró. –Escuchen, después hablaré con Lisa, ustedes no se preocupen, solo vallan a comer ¿De acuerdo?

Las gemelas se miraron una a la otra y asintieron. Como si no se hubiesen estado peleando hacia solo cinco minutos.

Ya fuera de su alcance, Lincoln dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Iba a bajar pero se dio cuenta de que había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta. Fue, cerro y al voltear algo tiró con fuerza de su chaqueta haciéndolo caer.

–¿Qué rayos…

La parte de debajo de su chaqueta quedo atorada en la puerta.

–Espero que no se haya roto o papá va a matarme.

Una vez que verifico que nada malo le hubiese pasado. Noto en el piso un pedazo de papel de propaganda y una tarjeta. Se habían caído del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

El papel no era más que una propaganda del seminario _¡Sí señor!_ Lincoln no supo cómo sentirse en cuanto la vio. Ya se había olvidado de eso. Uno pensaría que después de una experiencia como esa, la persona quedaría marcada. Pero no es su caso. Con todo lo que le había pasado y pasó en el resto del día lo cierto es Jack y sus _granadas mentales_ le parecieron solo un sueño lejano. Aun así tomo el papel y leyó el reverso en voz alta.

– _La palabra sí, te ayudará a descubrir cosas nuevas y fascinantes sobre las personas que te rodean y sobre ti mismo_. –Dijo en voz alta. –Estaba seguro que diría: _Excretar lo malo_. Supongo que no pueden poner eso en una publicidad. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Lo del sí fue una locura muy entretenida. –" _Al final no fue la gran cosa. No hubo ningún momento en el cual yo haya dicho que sí y todo a mí alrededor cambiase."_

Tan pronto dejó de pensar en eso una serie de recuerdos lo invadieron. Cuando dijo que sí para pasar tiempo con Ronni Anne descubrió muchas facetas de la chica que no había visto antes, luego cuando le dijo que sí a Bobby para contarle sobre Lori.

– _"De acuerdo, eso fue algo fuerte, pero no significa que solo por decir sí mi vida conoceré instantáneamente algo nuevo y asombroso. También hubo momentos en los que dije que no y no me pasó nada malo."_

Y de nuevo una serie de recuerdos lo invadieron _._

 _Flashback_

Luego del asunto del si, Lincoln se encontró con Leni y juntos fueron hacia donde estaba Lori. Estaban caminando cuando de repente un tipo con traje blanco los paró.

–Mucho gusto señor Marco. Soy Andres de la tienda The only ones quisiera pedirle su participación para un evento de moda que se realizará la próxima semana.

Lincoln sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar, acababa de salir de ese festival de locos y ahora le caían con esto ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para ganarse esto? No vio a Marck cerca. Gracias al cielo. De seguro ese loco habría dicho que sí por él.

–Le agradezco señor Andres, pero no puedo.

–Pero Lincoln, como que eso suena grandioso. Podrías ponerte uno de mis conjuntos para ese festival. –Dijo Leni quien estaba encantada por la invitación y no entendía cómo su hermano puede rechazar esa oferta.

–Leni. –Llamó Lincoln usando todo su auto control para no gritarle a ella. –Recuerda que solo me quedo el fin de semana, tengo que regresar a España ¿Recuerdas?

– ¡Oh! Es cierto.

Andrés miro a la pareja con evidente tristeza por perder a alguien así. Con el pelo blanco las combinaciones que se podrían realizar hubiesen sido innumerables.

–Lo entiendo, es una verdadera lastima ¿Puedo darle al menos mi tarjeta? Por si cambia de parecer.

–Am… Si claro.

Tras darle su tarjeta Andres se despidió de ambos y retomó su camino.

–Deberías conservarla Linky, a lo mejor cuando crezcas puedes dedicarte al modelar.

 _–_ _"¿Con la experiencia que tus amigas y tú me hicieron pasar? olvídalo"._

Lincoln no respondió solo caminó hacia delante dejando a su hermana con las dudas, pero no miró por donde pisaba y resbaló cayendo sobre su trasero y provocando la risa de los que pasaron cerca.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Lo más raro de ese recuerdo es que el piso no se encontraba mojado.

 _–_ Igual solo fue una vez ¿Cierto?

 _Flashback 2_

En el arcade tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne tuvieron que esperar porque el juego de disparos estaba ocupado, para pasar el tiempo siguieron platicando hasta que Ronnie lo desafió a jugar un juego de baile.

–No gracias. La verdad no soy muy bueno. –Había respondido Lincoln intentando no subirse a ese juego. Apenas si había dominado el caminar con su nueva altura y correr fue un desafío mayor ¿Bailar? Ni en sueños. Un paso en falso y se rompería la espalda.

El juego de baile se apagó de repente solo para volver en menos de un segundo con tanta fuerza que un rayo salió de la máquina y le dio a Lincoln en la mano.

– ¡Auch! –Gritó y se chupó el dedo.

 _Fin del Flashback 2_

 _–_ No, no, no, no, es la mayor tontería que he escuchado. –Declaró Lincoln y bajó por as escaleras. –Incluso si fuese el caso nadie me controla, si quiero decir no diré noooooooo…

Gritó Lincoln cuando pisó sin querer uno de los escalones rotos y cayó por las escaleras hasta darse de cara contra el suelo.

– ¡OH DIOS LINCOLN! –Gritó Luan desde la mesa de los grandes.

Salio corriendo a ver como se encontraba su hermano. Al segundo el resto de sus hermanas y padres llegaron alertados por el ruido y rodearon a Lincoln preocupados.

–¿Estás bien?

Lincoln solo colocó ambas manos a los costados para levantarse del suelo he ignorando el hilo de sangre que salía por su nariz miró a sus hermanas con cara de pocos amigos asustándolos a todos.

–Luan, Luna. -Llamó él a sus hermanas con la voz calmada.

Las hermanas nombradas se miraron entre ellas antes de preguntar al mismo tiempo

– ¿Si Lincoln?

–Mañana las acompañaré en sus actividades.

* * *

 **¿Creyeron que me había olvidado del sí?**

 **Bueno con esto concluye el primer día de Lincoln como hermano mayor ¡Finalmente! Aún le esperan muchas aventuras... o debería decir ridiculeces je.**

 **Por cierto este capítulo ya lo tenía preparado desde hace meses lo que pasa es que al aceptar la idea del _sí_ sería como aceptar la idea de la _suerte_. Los fanáticos de la sería entenderán. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sip, este fic sigue vivo**

* * *

–Rápido Linc… Es decir Marco ja ja ¡Es hora de pelear! –Dijo Lynn desde la planta baja.

–Ya voy. –Respondió un no muy entusiasta Lincoln recostado en su cama. –Por cierto ¿Esa fue la frase de la mole?

–¿Mole? ¿Es algún luchador?

–Olvídalo.

* * *

Ayer, –Luego de su pequeño accidente en la escalera ¿Oh acaso maldición? Lo que sea– después de eso se dejó atender por sus hermanas eh inclusive dejó que Lisa le tomase la presión. No fue la gran cosa, solo un pequeño golpe pero al igual que cuando se cortó con papel sus hermanas no lo dejaron ir hasta que estuvieron seguras de que estuviese bien. Hasta Lori con lo molesta que estaba por lo ocurrido antes con Clyde lo obligó a que se recostase para tomar le la temperatura.

Lynn llegó en el momento justo en que sus hermanas lo estaban convirtiendo en momia. Tras explicarles lo que pasó Lynn se ocupó de revisar sus articulaciones en caso de haber sufrido un esguince.

Luego de eso sus padres sirvieron la cena. Debido a su tamaño, Lincoln no tuvo más remedio que ir a la mesa de los grandes, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior disfrutó el silencio y la comida bien preparada. Otro gran cambio en su cuerpo fueron sus papilas gustativas. Como era de esperarse lo empezaron a bombardear con preguntas sobre cómo estuvo su día y qué fue lo que hizo.

Les contó todo:Su llegada al centro comercial, la broma que les hizo a Lori y Leni, la venganza de estas, su encuentro con Ronnie Anne, omitió lo del sí para no meterse en problemas, tampoco habló sobre la conversación que tuvo con Bobby (Aunque no pudo evitar mirar a Lori con una gran sonrisa) y por último su exabrupto por el cual tuvieron que irse.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas cuando les contó su llegada el centro comercial y el origen del nombre Marco. Escucharon con inusual atención su experiencia en la pasarela y le exigieron profundizar en su encuentro con Ronnie Anne. En cuanto al escándalo del café solo se le quedaron viendo esperando una respuesta a lo que él solo dijo "Es porque me sentí feliz".

Terminada la cena Lynn le pidió que la ayude mañana con su práctica.

–Le prometí a Luan que la ayudaría a ella a la mañana con su blog.

–Oh vamos. –Dijo Lynn un tanto desanimada. Con todas las aventuras que habían tenido sus hermanas ella también quería disfrutar el tiempo con su ahora hermano mayor. –Lincoln, con ese nuevo físico estoy segura que aguantarás mucho mejor.

Luan interrumpió la charla.

–Solo necesito tu ayuda a la tarde, puedes ayudar a Lynn con sus prácticas a la mañana y quedarás libre para Luna a la noche.

– _"Ay de mi ¿Tres hermanas?"_. –Claro, digo si Lynn está de acuerdo…

– ¡Lo estoy! –Respondió entusiasmada por poder practicar son su hermano.

–Pues no se diga más. Mañana todas disfrutaran el paquete "Marco español".

Después de reírse Lincoln subió a su habitación. Les deseo las buenas noches a todas (Incluida Lisa). Desarmó al muñeco y se acostó a dormir.

A pesar de su tamaño, Lincoln pudo adaptarse perfectamente a su cama y dormir plácidamente, sin ninguna pesadilla. La noche pasó demasiado rápida para él. Se despertó a las seis de la mañana como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Al no poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente decidió ponerse a leer su comic en ropa interior.

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad, Lincoln se sentía muy cómodo ahora y no quería salirse de su cama.

– ¡Lincoln! ¡Te estoy esperando!

– ¡Dije que ya voy Lynn! –Respondió este un poco molesto. Luego se dio cuenta de que le había gritado a su hermana y la culpa lo carcomió. En toda su infancia casi nunca le había gritado a sus hermanas sean mayores o menores, ni a sus padre o a las personar en general. – _"Esto significa que seré un gritón cuando crezca. Eso sí que sería un problema"._

El sonido de pisadas provenientes de afuera lo sacó de su preocupación… Solo para darle una nueva.

Acababa de gritarle a Lynn y todos los que la conocen saben lo que significa meterse con ella.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de una patada dejando ver a la deportista de la familia con la cara molesta.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a grit…

Lincoln tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos en el pecho listo para recibir la paliza de su vida, sin embargo esta nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos solo para caer en el desconcierto. Lynn estaba en el marco de la puerta, su cara había perdido todo color y lo miraba con la voca abierta. Sus instintos de hermano actuaron por si solos y se levantó de la cama para luego inclinarse y así estar a la altura de Lynn.

– ¿Lynn? ¿Estás bien?

Cuando estaba por apoyar su mano en su hombro, Lynn dio un salto hacia atrás y su cara recuperó su color rojo con demasiada prisa solo que en lugar de verse enfadada se veía… ¿Avergonzada?

La castaña decidió mirar hacia otro lado. –L-Li-Lincoln… ¡PONTE PANTALONES!

El repentino grito de su hermana asustó al alvino. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que seguí en ropa interior, pero no podía comprender porque Lynn se comportaba así con él. Ya le habían criticado muchas veces ese gusto suyo por leer comic en calzones, pero jamás habían llegado al punto de exigirles de manera tan firme que se vistiera, ni siquiera Lola.

Fue entonces cuando la realización lo golpeó y le sonrió a su hermanita al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y cruzaba los brazos.

–Ohhhh, ya veo. Nunca habías visto el físico de un hombre ¿Cierto Lynn?

– ¡Ca-callaté y vístete! –Le reprimió un poco más calmada pero con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Lincoln, partiéndose de la risa, cerró la puerta y comenzó a vestirse. ¡Eso había sido muy divertido! No acosar a su hermana, jamás haría algo así con ninguna de ellas, sino dejarla avergonzada. Su carita roja le pareció de lo más adorable.

Ya que tendría que entrenar con Lynn, decidió ponerse una remera musculoza oscura que le había dado su padre, junto con los zapatos que utilizaba para caminar en el centro comercial –Según él, eso cuenta como ejercicio– y para completar unos pantalones cortos. Una vez vestido salió de se habitación y se encontró a su hermana recargada contra la pared viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

–Vamos Lynn., sabes bien que nunca haría esto apropósito.

–Lo sé. –Respondió con un bufido molesto. –Solo prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.

–Palabra de corazón temporalmente adulto.

–Me… Con eso me basta. Vamos al jardín a practicar.

El día era precioso: Cielo azul y despejado, nada de viento, aire puro. Perfecto día para estar afuera. Inclusive Lincoln podía apreciar pasar algunos momentos en el parque o con sus amigos, no es bueno quedarse todo el día jugando dentro.

–Por cierto Lynn ¿En qué deporte quieres que te ayude?

Entonces Lynn le sonrió de una forma que lo hizo sudar frio. En el patio había un pequeño círculo de unos cinco metros marcado por una soga.

– ¿Lynn?

–No es nada hermanote, solo un pequeño juego que se llama ¡kick boxing!

¿kick boxing? ¿Ese deporte en donde se golpean sin protecciones? ¡No! No, no, no, no, no y mil veces no. Lincoln no es un niño violento, nunca lo fue y no esperaba serlo. Abecés tenía sus riñas con sus hermanas, ya sea por dinero, favores o solo riñas pero todo concluía pronto. En la escuela no se llevaba mal con nadie hasta el punto de llegar a los golpes y cada vez que se encontraba en una situación como esa intentaba arreglarlo con el diálogo.

–Lynn… No voy a participar en esto.

Ante la respuesta de Lincoln, Lynn soltó un bufido molesto. Esperaba que los cambios físicos en su hermano influyesen en su persona y lo volviese más competitivo.

–Oye me prometiste ayudarme ¿Recuerdas?

–Lo recuerdo, pero nunca dije algo sobre peleas. Contigo estoy dispuesto a jugar lo que sea que no incluya el contacto físico ¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?

– ¡Vamos! es el único deporte que no puedo practicar con nadie más.

– _"¿Me pregunto por qué?"_ –Estuvo a punto de preguntar Lincoln en vos alta pero se contuvo. Lynn podía ser demasiado… Apasionada con lo que le gusta. Algunos de sus compañeros resultaban heridos durante las prácticas y en sus últimos dos juegos de futbol le pusieron tarjetas rojas por arrollar a los del equipo contrario. –Mi respuesta sigue siendo no… ¡AY!

Lincoln se sujetó la nariz por el repentino dolor y miro hacia abajo. Cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para entra a su hogar no había visto el rastrilló en el suelo y al pisarlo este se levantó dándole con el mago de este en la punta de la nariz. Ese golpe fue como una revelación de la fortuna del sí.

– ¡Rayos!

– ¡Lincoln! –Llamó Lynn con preocupación por ese golpe y olvidando todo lo referente al kick boxing.

–Te ayudaré con tu practica Lynn.

La susodicha lo miro un tanto preocupada. – _"Es igual que ayer, se golpeó la cabeza y cambio totalmente su ánimo. Solo espero que no tenga nada dañado. Diablos, tengo que hablar con Lisa. Por otro lado…"_ – ¡Genial Lincoln! Quítate los zapatos y ponte en el medio de ese círculo.

– ¿Mis zapatos?

– ¿Acaso quieres que practique con mis botines puestos?

Lincoln se inclinó y se quitó ambos al mismo tiempo. –Zapatos fuera.

Luego de eso, caminó hasta estar en el medio del círculo y se cruzó de brazos esperando a su hermana.

–Lynn. –Llamó a su hermana y esperó a que esta lo viese para hablar. –Antes de iniciar quiero que me prometas que lo tomaras con calma.

A Lynn no le gustó eso. Esta era su oportunidad de sacar lo mejor de sí. – ¡Vamos! Tienes el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, estoy segura que puedes aguantar unos cuantos golpes. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

–Eso no es cierto. – _"Del todo"_. –Es que aún no me adapto a mi nuevo cuerpo, apenas ayer aprendí a caminar y subir las escaleras de forma correcta con estas piernas. No estoy listo para luchar. – _"Tampoco lo estaba siendo pequeño."_

Lincoln había heredado la costumbre pacifista de su padre. En realidad no comprendía de dónde provenía ese espíritu guerrero de Lynn. De sus padres no, eso estaba seguro.

–Bueno, esta es una buena oportunidad para aprender a defenderte.

– ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

– ¡Banzai! –Gritó Lynn y se lanzó hacia su hermano.

Lincoln volteó su cuerpo hacia la derecha para evitar la patada de Lynn. Esta al ver su ataqué fallido giró para estar frente a su hermano y comenzó a lanzar golpes hacia el pecho de este. Ante este cambio de ritmo, Lincoln utilizó sus brazos para bloquear dos golpes pero el tercero le dio de lleno en los abdominales, debía agradecer su nueva resistencia porque estaba seguro que sin ella estaría ahora aullando de dolor en el suelo.

Tras ese golpe Lynn se separó de su hermano para tomar aire. ¡Esto es genial! Durante años intentó que su padre la ayudase a practicar en las luchas pero este siempre se negaba porque volvía agotado del trabajo. La apoyaba en cualquier otra práctica deportiva siempre y cuando esta no incluyese contacto físico. Hacerlo con sus hermanas no era una opción, incluso llegó a pedirle a su madre pero solo consiguió una sesión de aerobics en ese programa que imita ella, en cuanto a su hermano… Siempre la ayuda a practicar deportes –A pesar de ser un asco en todos ellos– Pero jamás aguanta más de un golpe y nunca regresa nada, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, la idea de lastimarlo severamente le daba pánico. Por eso estaba tan emocionada.

Ahora era tiempo de probar algo nuevo.

–Lincoln quiero que me golpees.

Lincoln la miro con los ojos abiertos al máximo. –Lynn, tu sabes lo que pienso sobre los golpes.

–Aw –Se quejó Lynn. Su hermano solía ser demasiado blando para su propio bien, si seguía así lo harían trisas en la secundaria. –Vamos Lincoln, solo quiero practicar mi defensa.

–No quiero lastimart… -Lincoln se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Miro los ojos sorprendidos de su hermana esperando que no lo haya oído. Esperanza que se fue al caño luego de que la sorpresa pasase a la ira.

Ser una mujer deportista no es fácil. Sin importar cuantos trofeos ganes, cuantas competiciones participes o los mensajes de apoyo que recibas de tus amigos y familiares, siempre existirán esos prejuicios en la sociedad de que las mujeres no compiten igual de bien que los hombres.

Eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Lynn en sus prácticas. Cuando vencía a otro chico en una cualquier clase de competición, este la miraba con odio para luego nunca más retarla y si alguien le preguntaba solo respondía con un "La dejé ganar por ser mujer". Esa clase de cosas junto que no la reconocieran como una deportista apta lastimaba severamente el orgullo de Lynn, es por eso que siempre se esforzaba por mejorar y dar lo mejor de sí misma., y es por eso también que amaba tanto a su hermanito el cual nunca la criticó por gustarle las "cosas de niños" y siempre apoyarla. Y ahora ese gran hermano se reusaba a pelear con ella porque la consideraba débil ¡Débil!

Lynn comenzó a hiperventilarse, soltar humo por la nariz como un toro, rechistó sus dientes y apretó sus puños tan fuerte que le quedaron blancos.

– ¿Lynn? –Llamo Lincoln preocupado.

– ¡PEDAZO DE TONTO!

De un salto Lynn llegó hasta la altura de la cadera de su hermano y le conectó una fuerte patada en la cara haciendo que este cállese hacia atrás.

– ¡Aggg! –Gritaba Lincoln del dolor sujetándose la cara mientras se retorcía en el piso.

– ¡¿Acaso me consideras una debilucha?!

Lincoln consiguió ponerse de pie y vio a su hermana con cierto enojo. La mejilla estaba roja y posiblemente luego se le hincharía. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pudiste haberme dado en el ojo!

– ¡No necesito tu lástima! –Grito Lynn más fuerte desoyendo las quejas de su hermano. – ¡No necesito la lastima de nadie!

Nuevamente Lynn se lanzó hacia su hermano intentando golpearlo en los abdominales.

Esta vez Lincoln estaba preparado y la bloqueó con la rodilla haciéndola retroceder dos pasos. Sabía que cuando Lynn se ponía así era imposible razonar con ella, lo mejor era dejarla desahogarse.

– ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! –Gritaba Lynn con cada nuevo golpe. Intentó darle con la rodilla pero este se apartó, cuando intentó repetir la patada Lincoln uso sus manos pasa frenarla y posteriormente empujarla, luego intento una serie de golpes pero las recia con las palmas de sus manos. Lejos de tranquilizarse, Lynn se estaba poniendo cada vez más furiosa.

Lincoln retrocedía un paso con cada golpe, en un momento tropezó con la soga del circulo perdiendo el equilibrio. Lynn decidió aprovecharse de eso traspasando la defensa de Lincoln para luego conectarle un golpe en vertical hacia la pera.

Lincoln sintió como sus dientes inferiores golpearon a los superiores. Por suerte no se mordió la lengua pero el dolor fue terrible, tanto que olvidó con quien estaba luchando y en un arrebato de ira sujetó el puño de su hermana y lo jaló hacia su lado para recuperar el equilibrio y al mismo tiempo aprovechando el impulso le conecto un tremendo golpe directo en la mejilla con su otra mano.

La imagen que siguió era escalofriante.

Lincoln tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y algo más de sangre en su puño, pero esta no era suya. Estaba con el puño extendido y respiraba agitadamente, enfrente de él se podía apreciar a una figura en el suelo recostada en posición fetal. Solo pasó un segundo pero para Lincoln fue como estar en otra dimensión en donde no entendía lo que acababa de suceder, pero luego recuperó sus sentidos y el miedo lo atacó.

– ¡LYNN! –Gritó alarmado y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermanita sin importarle que le diese otro golpe. – ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería lo juro! ¡Yo solo…! ¡Lo siento!

–Está bien Lincoln.

La tranquilidad en esas palabras desconcertó al peliblanco.

Lynn solo se recostó boca arriba y miró al cielo, su mejilla estaba incluso más roja que la de Lincoln pero se la veía tranquila. Como si ese golpe la hubiese despertado.

–Fui yo la que te obligó a hacer esto, tú no tienes que disculparte por nada.

–P-pero Lynn, te lastimé.

Lynn se giró y vio los vidriosos ojos de su hermano, daba igual su tamaño o su cara, esos eran los mismos ojos que mostraba siempre que estaba dolido. Los ojos de su hermano menor. Con dificultad se sentó en el suelo y acarició la cabeza de Lincoln.

–Está bien Lincoln, es solo que me sentí mal cuando dijiste que no querías lastimarme. Me hiciste sentir débil.

– ¡Yo nunca diría eso! ¡Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco! –Gritó Lincoln decidido.

A Lynn le desconcertó semejante declaración. –Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

–Ya te lo dije, no estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo. No controlo mi fuerza, tenía miedo de lastimarte.

–Jajajaja Debí saberlo jajajaja

A pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar la risa de su hermana lo contagio y los dos terminaron riéndose en el suelo.

–Oye, creo que Luan te está buscado. Deberías estar con ella.

– ¿Segura? ¿No necesitas nada?

–Tranquilo Linck, no es la primera vez que me lastimo. Tu solo ocúpate de ponerte hielo en la mejilla.

–Bueno… Si tú lo dices.

Sin más Lincoln se despidió de Lynn y entro en la casa a ponerse hielo.

Lynn esperó hasta que su hermano entrase a la casa y entonces…

– ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! –Gritaba Lynn rodando por el suelo y sujetándose la mejilla. – ¡DUELE MUCHO!

¿Cómo diablos podía Lincoln ser tan fuerte? ¡Dios! Ese golpe estuvo a punto de noquearla sin remedio. Ni todas sus anteriores heridas le habían dolido tanto, ni siquiera con las que recibía cuando se peleaba en la escuela. Si al crecer Lincoln lograba semejante fuerza física pobre de aquel que se cruce en su camino.

– _"No tendré que preocuparme por los matones de la escuela"_. –Fue lo único bueno que pudo sacar antes de sentir otra descarga de dolor en la mejilla.

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Un saludo especial a los autores que comentaron el capítulo anterior.**

 **Julex93**

 **Junior VB**

 **nahuelvera2**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola amigos.

Recibí una gran cantidad de críticas por la pésima redacción del capítulo... y tienen razón, le juro que no sé qué pasó, algunas palabras no estaban y otras las sustituyeron en su lugar.

Bueno ahora estoy corrigiendo todo y en cuanto lo tenga listo voy VOLVER A PUBLICAR EL CAPÍTULO.

No comenten esta nota.


End file.
